The Feral Breeder
by X24NEKO
Summary: Feral mutants are disappearing in the country. The disappearing ferals has caught Xavier's attention. It's up to Wolverine, his adopted cubs, and Sabretooth to find out what's happening to these ferals.
1. Meeting with Xavier

**The Feral Breeder**

Disclaimer: I do not own Logan and Victor. They belong to Stan Lee and Marvel comics.

Claimer: I own Kane, Kenji, Kaya, and Harry.

Note: Takes place 16 years after X3 The Last Stand. Jean, Scott, and Charles never died.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting with Xavier**

Logan was making his way to Chuck's office. He just changed from his uniform and back into his wife beater, leather jacket, worn out jeans, and cowboy boots. He also had his dog tag around his neck. The old man wanted to speak with him for some reason. Logan had to release the kids from the Danger Room session early. He put his hand on the door knob to Chuck's office.

_**You may come in, Logan.**_

Logan opened the door and closed it behind him. He sat in a chair in front of Chuck's desk. "What's this about Chuck? This better be important. I was tryin' ta teach the kids--"

"This is very important," Xavier said. "There have been disappearances reported. Mutant disappearances."

"Yeah, so? Disappearances happen all the time," Logan said, crossing his arms. "Why is this so important that you have ta see me?"

"Because the disappearing mutants are feral," Xavier said.

"Feral?" Logan remembered watching something on the news about feral mutants.

"Yes," Xavier said. "Hank and I have been trying to figure out why this is happening. But we can't figure out if someone is behind this."

"Creed. It's got to be," Logan said. "He's feral. I'll bet anythin' that Magneto is behind this and Creed's kidnappin' the ferals to make an army of some kind. Ferals have the healin', enhanced senses, fangs, and either claws from their nails or bone claws from the back of their hands. How old are they?"

"Fifteen and up, but most of them are kids," Xavier said. "Most of them are born with the claws and the fangs grow as they get older along with their powers. Or they don't get their mutation until they are teenagers. I think Eric has something to do with this. I need a feral to investigate it. Hank cannot, so I was hoping you would."

"Wait," Logan said. "You want me ta go to Magneto?"

"No," Xavier said, "not go to him, but I want you to go and talk to Victor Creed to see if he knows anything about the disappearances. Eric tells Victor everything."

Logan looked at the old man, his eyes wide. "You want me ta go and talk with Creed? Have you lost your mind?!"

"Logan, this is very important," Xavier said. "I need you to find out how these feral mutants are disappearing. We have a few here at this school and I don't want it to happen to them."

Logan nodded. He was like a father to the three ferals here at the school. They had mutations like Creed. They were his cubs. "I don't want it ta happen either, Chuck. The three of them were dropped on my doorstep back in Canada when they were just infants and I came back here ta get help rasin' them. It got a lot easier when they turned into toddlers and I appreciate the help. I don't want anythin happenin' ta them."

"So, will you do this?"

"Yeah," Logan got up from his chair and headed for the door.

He closed the door behind him and headed down the hall and onto the second floor to his room. He saw the cubs walking to him. __

_**Logan, you should bring them with you. They need the experience. Victor shouldn't harm them.**_

Logan waited for the triplets to get to him. The three of them looked the same, but they weren't identical, you could tell who was who. There was Kane, Kenji, and Kaya. They were Japanese-Canadian. Kane had straight shoulder length hair that was tied back, Kenji had shaggy hair, and Kaya had straight waist length hair that was tied back, too. They had black eyes. They were wearing matching leather jackets, jeans, and, not surprisingly, cowboy boots. The boys also wore wife beaters and Kaya wore a white tank top. They picked up on wearing clothes like their "father" when they turned into teenagers and they had an interest in bikes, too.

"Hey, kids," Logan said.

"Hi, Dad." They were standing in front of him. They were the same height as Logan. That made him very happy. Everyone else was taller than the runt. "Can we come with you?"

"Ya heard with yer hearin' didn't ya?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kane said. "Along with other things we shouldn't have heard."

"What things?" Logan crossed his arms. These kids always got into some sort of trouble.

"Kenji, you tell him." Kane was pushing Kenji closer to Logan.

"Nut-Uh! You tell him!" Kenji was trying to push Kane.

"Tell me WHAT?!" Logan was starting to get angry with them.

"I'll fucking tell him since you two ain't man enough to!" Kaya turned to Logan. "We were in our room and Rogue and Bobby's room is ten doors down, right?"

Logan nodded.

"Because we are having trouble tuning things out, we heard them doing each other." She looked over at her brothers who were blushing.

"That's it?" Logan looked at all three of them. "That's what ya heard? Shit, kids! I thought it was something bad."

"How can hearing people having sex not be bad?!" Kane asked.

"He's right," Kenji said.

"That kind of thing might give my brothers ideas," Kaya said.

Her brothers looked at her.

"What? It's true. Most men only think about girls, how to get them to be their girlfriend, and fuck 'em," Kaya said. "Sides we need to know these things for our damned health class."

"We're only sixteen," Kenji said. "There's plenty of time to think about fucking later."

"You better think about it before you fuck a girl," Kaya said.

"She's is right, kid." The three of them looked at Logan. "Ya need ta know before ya start doing it. You better use damned condoms or I'll beat your ass senseless!" Logan showed Kenji his claws. "That goes for you, too, Kane! Understand?"

The two boys nodded.

Logan turned to all three of them. "I don't give a damn if any of ya have sex, but make damn sure that there's condoms, so that it's safe. Especially, you, Kay. You make sure that whatever boy yer foolin' with has a condom. Or else it'd be a disaster."

They nodded.

"Hot damn! This has been the best sex ed. talk ever!" Kenji said.

"I'll say!" Kane said. "The ones with Summers are so damn boring that half the people don't listen and fuck each other anyway. Without condoms, too, so they might get STDs."

"Iceprick and Rouge do it every night--" Kenji started.

"TMI, Kenji, TMI!" Kane laughed.

"Way too much TMI!" Kaya laughed.

Logan smiled at his cubs. He enjoyed having them around. He spent everyday with them. Jean and Ororo didn't care about the kids talking like Logan and they never talked like Logan when there were little ones around. Scott didn't approve of it at all.

Logan looked beyond his cubs and smelled Scott coming their way. The Asian kids did, too and mischievous grins plastered their faces. Logan walked inside his room and closed his door and laid on his bed, trying to relax.

Scott was walking by the kids and Kane started it.

"Look who it is, my siblings! It's Scoutprick!"

Scott stopped dead in his tracks and walked back to them "What did you call me?"

"Where have ya been, Scottyboy?" Kaya asked. "I can smell her all over you."

Logan wasn't paying attention to what was happening. His mind wondered off somewhere, trying to tune out the noise around him.

"Yeah," Kenji said. "I bet ya were fucking her just now!"

Scott's face was getting red from anger, but he tried to stay calm. "Look, I don't approve of the way you are tal--"

"Holy shit! You were just fucking her!" Kenji said.

The other two laughed at Scott. They loved pissing him off.

"Hey, Scoutprick, was she good in bed?" Kane asked. "I mean really good?"

That caught his attention. Logan lifted an eyebrow, wondering if he heard what he thought he heard.

"Shut up about her! Jean is your teacher! You will respect her!" Scott shouted. He was losing it.

"We do respect her, Scoutprick," Kane said.

"I think I'll ask Jean for tips since you two are doing it," Kaya said.

"You three will respect me--" Scott started.

The three of them burst out laughing. Logan opened his door and walked up to Scott.

"I've had just about enough of these kids, Logan!" Scott shouted. "They have no respect! Especially for Jean!"

"What?" Logan raised his eyebrows. Maybe he did hear what he thought he heard.

"You didn't hear what they said?!"

"I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't. I was trying to relax." He glared at the kids. "Get your asses in that room. _Now_."

They went in and Logan turned to Scott and led him out of their hearing range.

"What happened, Scooter?" Logan asked.

"It all started by Kaya saying that she smelled Jean on me," Scott said. "The only reason she smelled Jean on me was because Jean and I hugged."

Logan sniffed the air. Scott was telling the truth. Logan nodded for him to continue.

"Then they started saying shit. Saying that Jean and I had sex, which we didn't. Asking if she was good in bed," Scott said. "'Was she good in bed? Really good?'" Scott glared at Logan. "That's what Kane said. And then that Kaya said she'd get tips from Jean!"

Logan growled loudly. _No one_ talked about Jean like that. _No one. _

"Exactly," Scott said.

"I'll take care of it, Scott," Logan said.

Scott nodded and continued to where he was going.

Logan walked into his room and slammed the door shut, making the kids jump.

"What the hell were YOU DOING!?" Logan shouted.

"We were just messing around, Dad," Kenji said. "We didn't mean it."

"I don't give a shit!" Logan snarled. "You don't talk shit like that about Jean! Not even Scott. What was you called him?"

"Blame Kane," Kenji said. "He started it by calling him Scoutprick."

"Blame me?!" Kane said. "You were the one who started that shit about Jean! Asking Summers if he was fucking Jean! And then saying 'Holy shit! You are fucking her!'"

"You were the one who said 'Is she good in bed? Really good?'"

"FUCK OFF, KEN!" Kane roared. "I only called him Scout--"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it right now!" Logan snarled. "You don't talk that way about anyone here at this school! Ever! Do it and your asses will be glowing red for a week!"

"You wouldn't dare spank us," Kane said.

"You wanna bet?" Logan stepped to Kane. He backed off. "That's what I thought. Do I make myself clear?"

The three of them nodded, their faces blushed.

"Good," Logan said. "Now you get down to dinner. We'll talk later about if you are still going or not after what you did."

They nodded and left his room. Logan closed it behind him and made his way to Xavier's office. He was in there when he entered the office.

"Logan, what can I do for you?" Xavier asked.

"I don't think I should take the kids with me," Logan said. "They were talking shit about. . .people."

"It's your decision, Logan," Xavier said. "I think you should take them with you."

Logan just nodded and left Xavier's office. He went back to his room and clicked the door lock. He turned on the bedside lamp and made his way to his bathroom. He kicked his boots off, stripped out of his clothes and turned the shower on. He turned it all the way up and let the burning hot water hit his body. Logan washed his hair and turned off the shower and stepped out.

He grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped it around his waist. He turned to the sink and wiped the steam off the mirror with his hand and looked at his reflection. He looked at his dog tag in the mirror and sighed. He still didn't have a clue about who he was. He didn't really know why he kept the tag after he found out what Stryker did to him. Stryker called him an animal.

_"You were an animal then and you're an animal now. I just gave you claws."_

Those were Stryker's exact words before Logan chained the man to the helicopter. He growled and walked out the bathroom. He threw on jeans, a wife beater, boots, and his jacket. He grabbed his duffle bag and stuffed clothes into it. He threw the straps over his shoulder, unlocked the door, and went to find his cubs.

He found them in the kitchen sitting at the island.

"Hey, kids." Logan walked to them.

"Hey," the said quietly, not looking at him.

"Why aren't you in the dinning room?"

"Scott," Kane said. "He was being a fucking bastard. Blaming us for I don't know what the hell for. We were watching our mouths and then he just walked over to us and yelled at us. The entire dinning room turned their heads to us."

"It was so embarrassing." Kaya put her head down. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"No comment," Kenji said and put his head down, too.

"Did any of you get something to eat?" Logan asked.

"No," Kane said.

"He won't let us back in." Kaya looked at Logan.

"I'd like to kick his ass," Kenji said. "Prank him and then kick his ass."

"Go get packed and we'll stop at a diner before we go finding Creed," Logan said.

The three of them looked at Logan.

"You're letting us go?" Kaya asked.

Logan nodded.

They grinned and ran up to their rooms. Ten minutes later they were down stairs and following Logan to the garage. Logan grabbed keys to Scott's convertible and threw his bag in the back.

"Can't we take our bikes?" Kenji asked.

"Nope."

They got into the four seated convertible and were soon off. They were down the drive way and turned left and they were on their way to Canada. Logan knew the sick bastard would be at the bar in Lauglin City, Alberta. Logan liked going there. Maybe he'd challenge Creed to a cage fight if he was there. Hours later the were at the border and Logan knew all the roads that were unguarded. He put the hood of the car up and went down an unguarded dirt road. A few hours later they were pulling up to a diner and got something to eat and half an hour later were back on the road. Logan pulled up to the bar and Logan growled. Creed's bike was there. Logan parked the car and got out. The triplets followed Logan into the bar.

They walked into the bar and Logan was happy to see that the guy that owned it was still there along with the cage. Creed was there at the bar and Logan walked to him.

"Runt," Victor said.

"Creed," Logan said.

"Who are your friends?" Victor was looking at Kaya.

"My kids, Creed," Logan growled.

"Kids?"

"Yeah, adopted kids," Logan said. "They were dumped on my door step sixteen years ago."

"Why the hell are you here, runt?"

"To talk." Logan sat down at the bar. The kids did, too.

"About what?" Victor drank the whole beer in one gulp and ordered another.

"The feral mutants are disappearin'," Logan said. "Know anything about them?"

"Nope." Victor looked at him. "I have heard that they have been missin', but I ain't apart of them going missin'."

"Magneto's got nothin' to do with it?"

"Haven't seen him in a while," Victor said. "As far as I know, he's got nothin' ta do with the feral mutants. I've been wanting to look into it, though. Them ferals that are going missin' are kids and I don't like it."

"Chuck wants me to talk with you and find out why the hell the ferals are disappearin'," Logan said. "He don't want it to happen to my kids and neither do I."

"Then why'd you drag them along?"

"Chuck says they need the experience and they wanted to come along," Logan said. "They're pretty damn good at fightin' like you and me."

"We're not pretty damn good," Kenji said. "We're pretty damn awesome! Unlike you, jackass," Kenji said to Victor. "You ain't nothing but a little kitten that looks like he's been drown over and over."

Victor growled, his claws slipping from his fingernails, daring the kid to push it.

"Kenji, don't push your luck," Logan warned.

"I ain't finished," Kenji said. "Sabretooth ain't nothing but a whiny little kitten that scared 'cause his father locked him away down in a basement and--AAHHHH!"

The next thing Kenji knew, he was thrown up against a wall. One of Victor's clawed hands was holding the boy by his throat, inches off the floor. Victor put his claws right beside Kenji's head. The boy was pale.

"You speak of that again and I'll gut ya," Victor growled.

"Over my dead body." Logan got up from his chair.

"Fine," Victor dropped Kenji. "Next time he loses a limb or two," he snarled and walked back to the bar.

"What the hell's that guy's problem?!" Kenji yelled. "He's fucking mental!"

"KENJI, ENOUGH!" Logan roared.

He shut right up.

"He has a very bad and sicking past," Logan said. "I told you to stop talking shit about people!"

He walked back to the bar and sat next to Victor. "You kids wait out in the car. I'll be out there in a few minutes with Creed."

Kane and Kaya nodded and Kenji glared at Logan. Logan growled at him and he left with his siblings, his face pale.

Logan turned back to Victor. He was downing another beer. At least it wasn't whiskey. It'd take five bottles to get the guy drunk. Same as Logan. "Sorry, about Kenji, Victor. He's been like that since he was ten."

"Because of his mother?"

"Yeah," Logan said. He never felt bad for Creed, now was one of those times he did because of the blonde's past as a kid. He knew a tiny bit. About him killing his father, but didn't know any more. "Vic. . ."

"Don't worry about it, Jimmy," Victor said, paying for his beer. "Are you going or what?"

"You're coming?"

"Yep, you can't do this on your own. Not even the cubs are enough backup."

Victor followed Logan outside. The triplets were leaning on the convertible talking. They stopped and looked out into the woods five hundred feet from the bar. Victor and Logan heard it, too. Their hearing picked up on a sound. Cries. Screaming. The five of them looked at each other and ran into the woods following the screams. The person was deep in the forest. The cries suddenly stopped. They were in the middle of the huge forest and movement surrounded them.

Logan and Victor sniffed the air. A figure burst from a bush and ran into the giant blonde. The figure stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. He looked up at Victor and screamed. The screams belonged to this kid. Logan knelt beside the kid. The boy clung to him. He was butt naked. Logan removed his jacket and put it on the boy's shoulders. Logan looked at the boy and saw he was a feral. He had a light coat of fur on him and claws were sticking out of his fingers. He was a feral like Victor. The boy didn't look more than twelve. He had short shaggy brown hair and black eyes.

"What's your name, kid?" Logan asked.

"Harrison," the boy said.

"Got a last name, Harrison?"

"I don't remember. . ." Harrison said. "Call me Harry."

"How old are you, Harry?"

"Thirteen. I've been. . .my parents they. . ."

"What?"

"These men have been chasing me," Harry said, changing the subject. "I think they're those feral kidnappers. My friend, Jenny, disappeared a while ago and I think that they're responsible."

Something whizzed and the boy fell against Logan. A couple tranquilizers in his neck. A couple more flew by and Logan picked up the kid and started running back to the bar. Victor and the kids followed, but the five of them stopped in their tracks. They were lost. Logan tried to smell out where they came from, but there were too many scents surrounding them. Kenji cried out in pain. The others looked to him as three bone claws were pulled out of his chest and he passed out onto the ground. A man was behind the Asian and snapped out his other set of claws.

No more than a second later twenty ferals circled them. The four of them were back to back. Kaya was knelt beside her brother growling. Victor threw the knocked out Asian over his shoulder and looked to Logan.

"Now, what, Jimmy?" he snarled.

"I'm working on it," Logan snarled back.

The ferals were about to attack, but retreated. A fog that came out of nowhere surrounded their feet. It was a shade of green like that tranquilizer. Everyone started coughing, trying to cover their mouths and not breathe in. It had taken affect on Kane and Kaya and they fell to the ground, their senses overwhelmed. Victor and Logan picked up the kids, slung them over their shoulders, and tried to run away from the strange fog before they breathed to much of it and pass out.

"They are strong." Someone was watching them on a camera.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan and Victor started stumbling. They fell to their knees and Victor blacked out. Logan was still hanging on. The green fog was all over the forest. He sat Harry and Kane down and his vision was blurry. He fell face first into the cold ground. He was half conscious when figures appeared out of nowhere and everything went black.


	2. Kidnapped

I do not own Logan and Victor. They belong to Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own the triplets and Harry.

Chapter 2

Kidnapped

Charles Xavier was in Cerebro watching Logan, Victor, and the kids. He focused on the five bright lights that were them and the lights turned into figures. Suddenly a sixth figure appeared. They and the mysterious figure started running and twenty figures surrounded them. The figures vanished along with the six figures lights that were Logan, Victor, the triplets and the mystery figure. He tried to reach Logan with his mind, but he couldn't get him. Charles had been in Cerebro since Logan left, watching him to make sure he wouldn't try and kill Victor.

He wheeled out of Cerebro and Storm and Rogue were waiting for him.

"How's Logan, Charles?" Storm asked.

"I've lost him," Charles said. "Cerebro can't find him. He disappeared. Logan, the kids, and Victor are gone."

Five hours later:

Victor groaned and tried to move, but he couldn't. His arms were bound behind him. He opened his eyes and his head banged against the floor of some sort of moving vehicle as it went over a bump. He got into to a standing position and looked around. They were in a damned eighteen wheeler blood bank. And it was cold. There were little lights all around the truck, giving some light to see. Victor tried to free his hands from the damned cuffs. He pulled and pulled. His strength couldn't break the cuffs. they were probably adamantium.

He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Fuck!"

He pulled with all his strength and the cuffs broke. He rubbed his wrists and found the runt a few feet away. He went over to him and pulled his cuffs off. He was still knocked out. Victor shook him like a rag doll, trying to wake him.

"Runt!" Victor shook him. "Jimmy, wake the hell up!"

He wouldn't wake.

"Dammit!"

He sniffed the air again and growled, walking to the front of the truck. He knew that smell. He heard Logan groan and turned his head to the runt. Logan tried to get up, but fell back down. Victor went over and helped Logan back up and lean against the wall.

"You alright, runt?"

Logan held his head. "Just peachy," he said sarcastically. "Damn, my head is pounding. Where the hell are we? It's so damn cold in here."

"Blood bank truck," Victor said, trying to hide his fear.

"Creed, somethin' is bothering you. I can smell it," Logan said. "You know something. What the hell is wrong?"

"I can't remember," Victor said. "It feels like I've been through this before. All I know is that the blood in this truck is for the Vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah," Victor said.

"Ain't there a whole bunch somewhere in Canada?"

"Yes, there is."

The kids woke up and Logan cut their cuffs off their wrists. The boy was curled in the jacket trying to get warm. Logan walked to him and zipped the jacket up. Victor walked over and took his homemade fur jacket and the two of them helped the boy into it. Logan let the boy cling to him. Logan touched his arm under the jacket sleeve. It was extremely cold. If Harry didn't have the healing factor he would have died a long time ago. Victor growled at the bruises on the boy's face that didn't heal yet. They were new bruises. Harry fell asleep against Logan.

He wanted to kill who ever abused this boy. They probably starved the kid, too. A little bit later the blood truck stopped. The doors opened and figures walked up to them. Logan gasped. Stryker stood before them. He was with a tall feral. Logan started breathing heavily as flashes of the adamantium bonding ran through his head. His kids looked at him with concern.

"Wolverine," Stryker said, "welcome home."

"Home?"

Stryker chuckled. "We will need to check these children."

Logan pulled Harry closer to him, growling. He was still on the floor of the truck holding the boy. The triplets cowered behind Victor and he growled at Stryker. Stryker left and said to the tall feral, "Take care of them."

The tall feral grinned evilly at them. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Logan growled as he got up and willingly walked over to the feral, carrying the boy in his arms. Victor wanted to kill this feral, but he knew that he didn't stand a chance. Yet. He followed his brother along with the children. As they stepped out, they saw that there were other trucks unloading ferals. But something was strange. The ferals were separating into two different lines up ahead. Logan was starting to worry as they got closer to the lines. As they got closer he saw that they were separating the males and females, but the people separating them were ferals.

Logan, Victor, and the boys got shoved into the males' line. Kaya tried to follow, but one of the separators grabbed her arms and pulled her to the females' line. Kane and Kenji stopped and growled at the man holding their sister. They started to him, but Victor stopped them. He shook his head at them and pushed them to Logan. They could hear her crying their names in English and Japanese. Logan knew not to make a scene and Victor did, too. The Asians were learning.

Harry was still asleep in Logan's arms. The boy wasn't very tall for his age. The line went down a hall all too familiar to Logan. The hall led to where Logan got his claws and bones. He wondered who the hell was behind this. There was no way Stryker survived that dam breaking. Was there? Logan didn't know. That place was suppose to be under water and yet the place wasn't wet at all. They went past the procedure room where the adamantium bonding took place. Logan growled, but continued on until there were four hallways and separation took place again. The huge line got smaller and Logan and the others were put into cells in the third hallway.

The door slammed shut and he looked at Victor, Kane, and Kenji. There were two sets of bunk beds on the sides of the walls and another door that led to a small bathroom. Logan set a sleeping Harry onto a lower bunk removed the two jackets from him. Victor looked at the boy and the kid's ribs were showing. He growled loudly. Whoever abused the kid let him starve. He walked over as Logan pulled the thin blanket over Harry.

"How's he doin'?" Victor asked.

"Dunno," Logan said. "He's starving to death. Only his healing factor is keepin' him alive." He felt Harry's forehead. "And he's got a fever from being in that damned truck."

"Dad, what the hell is going on?!" Kane asked. "They kidnapped ferals then separate the males and females. Kaya is now gone!"

"I dunno," Logan said. "We've got to get his fever down. His factor is at its limit from saving the kid from starvation."

Kenji went into the bathroom and came out with a cold damped cloth from the sink. Logan took the cloth and put it on the boy's sweaty forehead. He hoped it would help. They all agreed to share the other three bunks. Logan looked at his watch. It was five in the morning. Kane took the top bunk on the left side where Harry was and Kenji took the other top bunk. Logan wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Victor knelt beside the boy and ran his fingers against Harry's ribs, feeling them. The boy giggled in his sleep from his ribs being touched. It tickled him. Logan and Victor chuckled softly. But the smile faded from Victor's face as he remembered his own past of being abused because he was born different. He bet anything that the boy was abused for the same reason.

"Think he was abused because of his mutation?" Victor asked.

"Possibly. Didn't that happen to you?"

"Yeah." Victor shuddered. "I ain't gonna talk about it yet. Another time."

They didn't get any sleep. They've been watching Harry, trying to get his damned fever down and they kept re cooling the cloth. At seven in the morning the fever broke.

"This kid's gotta get some food and water," Logan said.

"I'll get it." Victor went in the bathroom and returned with a cup filled with clean water. Victor was just as surprised as Logan to see it clean. He lifted the boy up to a sitting position. The kid was half asleep. "Drink this, kid," he said, handing him the cup.

"Thanks," Harry said, drinking it all in one two gulps. He handed Victor the cup and went back to sleep.

"This is really weird," Logan said.

"What's weird?" Victor asked.

"For starters we ain't even arguing," Logan said. "Second--"

"Wolverine and Sabretooth."

They turned to see Stryker at the cell door. He opened it and stepped inside.

"Last time I heard of you, Sabretooth, you were out on a killing spree," Stryker said.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Logan asked, his eyes wide.

"Survived the flood."

"No shit, Sherlock," Logan growled.

Stryker stepped aside and five ferals came into the cell and grabbed Logan, Victor, Kane, Kenji, and Harry and dragged them to a huge room filled with male ferals. Almost all the males were teenagers. Only a few were adults. Logan and Victor looked around as the kids and them sat down. All of the males were acting like animals and were beating the shit out of each other. Victor looked at the Asians and Harry. Harry cringed at the fights and couldn't hold it in anymore. He started crying and Kane put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Kane said. "Wipe them tears from away."

"Come here, Harry," Victor said.

Harry got up and sat next to Victor. "What?"

Victor took off his thinner jacket he was wearing and handed it to Harry. "Cover up, kid."

Harry did as told and stood up for a moment. The sleeves were extremely long on him and the bottom went down to his knees. Victor rolled up the sleeves of the jacket and the kid sat back down next to him. Logan watched everything and let out a chuckle. Maybe what Victor needed in his life was a kid. He seemed very fond of Harry. Logan's kids went over to him and he was only half listening to his kids, thinking if Victor should come and live at the mansion.

"What's your name?" Harry asked Victor.

"Victor," Victor said. "Victor Creed. What's your last name?"

"I don't remember," Harry said. "All I know is my first name, my parents, and a dark place."

"What have we here?"

Victor and Harry looked up. A tall man was standing before them. He was thin and somewhat muscular. He had short jet black hair and gold eyes. Victor sniffed the man's scent. _He's not a human or a mutant,_ Victor thought.

Another man walked up to the tall one. He had red hair and green eyes and was somewhat tall. "Six feral mutants, sir."

"I can see that, dipshit," the tall one said. "Are they with the new arrivals?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are they branded yet?"

"No, sir."

"Then let's get on with it, Antone," the tall one said.

"Yes, Mr. Vance." Antone turned to the six feral mutants. "Get up and follow me."

Victor was the first to stand, then Logan, Kane, Kenji, and Harry was the last one. They were lead out of the room and into a much smaller room that was only ten feet from the room of male ferals. They were lead to the far end of the small room. There was a fireplace with a brander in it. Vance walked to the fireplace and took out the brander and turned it some, looking at the burning white brand.

"Restrain them," Vance ordered.

Six tall feral mutants appeared out of nowhere and grabbed them. The tall ones had them in a nelson hold. Except for Harry. He was being held by his throat. Victor and Logan were growling at this Vance.

"Let's start with the smallest."

The tallest of the restrainers that was holding Harry had white hair and was muscular. He nodded and brought the boy over to Vance. Victor struggled in his captor's gripped, trying to get at Harry. The white haired feral pushed Harry's jacket sleeve up and held his arm in reach of the brander. Harry squirmed and tried to break free, but he was too weak to fight back. Vance drove the brander right into the center of Harry's forearm. Harry howled in pain as the brander burned his flesh.

Vance removed the brander and the white haired feral let go of Harry. Harry collapsed to the floor, crying. It had hurt so much and Harry was weak. He wasn't strong. Victor struggled trying to get to Harry. Logan threw his captor off from him and reached for Harry, but Logan's captor was quicker than the runt and slammed Logan's head hard into the wall, making a deep gash in it. Logan fell to his hands and knees, swaying. Vance walked over to Logan and backhanded him hard, sending him backwards a few feet. Logan didn't move.

"DAD!" Kenji and Kane yelled.

Vance looked from the Japanese boys to Logan. He went over to Logan and drove the still hot brander into his arm. Fifteen minutes went by and Kenji, Kane, and Victor were branded property of Vance along with Logan and Harry. They were dragged back into the males' room. The ferals left and Victor checked his little brother. He was still unconscious. He then picked up Logan's left arm and looked at the mark. The brand was a V in a circle. His, Logan's, Kenji's, Kane's, and Harry's marks would never heal.

"You alright, cubs?" Victor asked the three kids.

They nodded.

"Damn them all to fucking hell!" Kenji said. "If they hurt Kaya in any way, I'm going to fucking rip their heads off with my bare hands!"

"Calm down, Ken," Kane said. "She's going to be okay."

Victor looked at Harry while the Japanese cubs checked on Logan. Tears still flowed down Harry's face. Harry was only a few feet away and he pulled the boy closer to him. Harry clung to him, wrapping his arms around Victor's chest. Victor wrapped an arm around Harry.

"It's okay," Victor said. "Everything is going to be alright."


	3. Feral Slaves

Chapter 3

Feral Slaves

Victor and the others were led back to their cell. Victor carried Logan over his shoulder and set him down on the bottom right bunk as the door slammed shut for the second time and it wouldn't be the last. Victor examined Logan for any bad wounds. As he touched the left side of Logan's head, blood covered his palm and fingers. It wasn't red like a cut. It was blackish-red. He turned his head and looked more closely at the gaping head wound. Blood was still coming from his head. Logan's metal skull was visible.

Victor took off his T-shirt and tore it into long strips and wrapped a few around Logan's head to stop the bleeding until it healed. He sat down in front of the bottom bunk. He had nothing but his wife beater, jeans, and boots on. He knew he had been here before. He knew the scent of these people. They weren't feral or human, but he couldn't remember the name of these creatures. He knew Stryker was dead because he went back to the facility to kill him and all he saw was water for miles. No dam, no facility. But he was just here a the cell. How the hell did he survive?

Victor didn't know. He still had his watch on and looked at the time. 10:30 am. He was glad his watch included am and pm. It was the only way for him to know if it was day or night. He looked at the kids that were sitting on the other set of bunks. Kane had an arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry's head was resting on Kane's shoulder and Kane was talking with Kenji. Victor wondered what became of Kaya. Last they all saw of her was when she was dragged into the females' line.

"You kids should get some sleep," Victor said.

"We're not tired," Kenji said.

"I don't give a shit!" Victor said. "You need to rest. Especially you, Kenji. Your wound in your chest hasn't healed yet. You went down pretty easy when you were stabbed in the chest."

"I know that," Kenji said. "Don't rub it in."

"Victor, I think there's something wrong with Harry," Kane said.

Victor got up and went over to the boy. He felt for a pulse and it was there, but it was very slow. He felt his forehead and it was burning hot again.

"Move," Victor said.

The got up and stood.

Victor laid the boy down on the bunk. Harry was sweating from the high fever. He took one of the strips of his shirt and went into the bathroom to wet it some. He returned and found the now Howlett twins on the top bunks. He folded up the strip and put it on the young feral's forehead. He looked at Harry's brand and saw that it was trying to heal, but couldn't. He was surprised that they didn't put the restraining collars around their necks.

Some hours went by and Logan woke up with a pounding headache. Harry's fever broke again and the twins woke up along with him. The door opened and there stood Vance and Stryker. Victor looked closely at his neck and saw some sort of mark. Vance and Stryker walked in and Harry cowered behind Victor. Logan and Victor growled at them.

"They are in good shape," Stryker said. "Except for the smallest of them. The brunette. He's not in that good of shape."

"Most of them aren't," Vance said. "We can still use him. Use them all."

"Of course," Stryker said. "They will need a change of clothes."

"Yes, leather will do," Vance said. "Are the baggy leather pants in the Changing Room still there?"

"Yes," Stryker said.

"Good. Those are the only kind they can wear. Makes it easier for them to get them on and off for the job they will be doing later. Take them to change and then bring them to the Feral Cell in the Slave Hall. If they are not changed and in the Feral Cell in fifteen minutes for me to check on them your ass is mine!" Vance said.

Stryker nodded and turned to them. "Follow me."

They left with Stryker and Victor looked at Logan. Logan shook his head at his brother.

"Can't I rip his limbs off?" Victor whispered.

"No," Logan whispered back.

"His arms?"

"No."

"One arm?"

"His hand?"

"No."

"A finger?"

"No."

"Then can I?" Kenji asked.

"No!" Logan snapped louder than intended.

"Shut up!" Stryker said as they were almost there.

"I don't understand what's going on," Victor whispered. "We can break out of here if we wanted to and they didn't put restraining collars on us."

"Maybe they need our feral powers for some reason and they have some sort of punishment if a feral misbehaves," Logan suggested, looking at his sons and Harry and thinking about his daughter.

"Yeah," Victor said.

They arrived at the Changing Room and Stryker turned to them. "Adults to the right and children to the left."

Victor and Logan went into the adults' changing room. It was much smaller that the Branding Room. There were a few lockers and they were stained with blood. Logan sniffed the first door that had blood on it out of curiosity and jumped back.

"Holy shit!" he said. "It smells like something crawled into there and died decades ago."

Victor was about to open the locker door when Stryker banged on the door for them to hurry up.

"You only have two minutes in there!"

Victor opened the second locker and found what they had to wear for the rest of their stay here unless they could find a way out. Victor put on the only big size they had and the leather fit him good. He left on his boots and wife beater and watch. He tossed a pair to Logan. Logan growled at the size of them. They were too big for him, but he managed to put them on and rolled the pant sleeves up some. He put his wife beater and boots back on even though he and Victor might not be wearing them later on.

They came out and found the kids sitting down. The Japanese kids still wore their wife beaters with boots while Harry wore nothing but the leather pants. His abusion now showed with out anything to cover him up. Victor growled at the not healed bruises. It looked like the boy had lost weight since they got here. Nobody had anything to eat since they were kidnapped from the woods. Victor didn't know how much longer the kid's healing factor would last. It already treated the fever, but it still had to treat his bruises and hunger. Stryker led them to the Slave Hall and shoved them through the Feral Cell door and left.

They looked around and saw lots of teenage boys that were no older than Harry. They boys were at least his age to seventeen. There was only one other adult other than Logan and Victor and the feral was a big man. He was heavily muscled, 6' 4", had red hair, was wearing leather pants, grey eyes, and had on some sort of metal bracelet on his left arm. The man was watching all the boys. They were either sitting, talking, or sleeping. The man then looked to Logan, Victor, and the kids' direction. He walked over to them.

"You the new arrivals?"

"Yeah," Logan said. "What is this room?"

"The Feral Cell," the man said. "This large room is where ferals wait to do their jobs."

"What kind of jobs?"

The man just smirked and held his hand out. "Name's Bruce."

Logan shook it. "Logan."

"Logan?" Bruce asked. "You're Weapon X?"

Logan growled at the name and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Interesting," Bruce said and looked at Victor. "And who are you, big guy?"

"Victor," Victor said, shaking his hand. "Or Sabretooth."

"Weapon IX, right?"

Victor nodded. "You a weapon for Stryker?"

Bruce shook his head. "I was going to be experimented on, but it never happened. I always snuck out of my cell when I was sixteen and find you two in the halls talking. I admired you two so much when I was a kid. You two caught me a few times and told me not to sneak out again. Said I would get in trouble. Of course I never listened."

"You were that little trouble maker?" Victor asked.

Bruce nodded his head. "Who are the kids?"

"This is Harry," Logan introduced the boy. "And these are my sons, Kane and Kenji."

"They're twins?" Bruce asked. "Feral twins?"

"Triplets," Logan said. "They're sister was taken from us when we arrived here."

Bruce nodded. "She will be fine."

Logan nodded. "I hope so."

"How old are your boys?"

"Sixteen," Logan said.

"Is Harry your boy?" Bruce asked Victor.

Victor shook his head. "No. We heard screaming in the woods a little bit from a bar in Lauglin, Alberta. We went to check it out and found Harry running away from those feral hunters. Then we were kidnapped.

"He kinda looks like you, you know?" Bruce said. "You could be related somehow."

The door slammed open and Vance stepped in with Stryker. Vance looked at Victor, Logan, Harry, Kane, and Kenji. He bent down to Harry's height and looked him over. He did the same to Kane and Kenji. Victor and Logan growled at him. Vance stood up and looked at Logan and Victor.

"They will start their first job in couple days," Vance said and left.


	4. Harry's Education

**Sorry for not updating all of last week. I was at my grandmother's house all of vacation and I didn't have any internet there. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

Harry's Education

Victor was leaning against the cell door, staring at the wall. Logan walked up to him. Victor didn't look at his little brother.

"Vic, you know something," Logan said. "Tell me what it is."

"You know what the 'first job' is, Jimmy?" Victor asked.

Logan shook his head.

"It's mating."

"What?"

Victor looked at Logan. "Mating! That's the job! That's what we have to do in a few days! We have to mate with girls of any teenage age!"

"Mate with teenage girls?!" Logan yelled. "Teenage girls?!"

"Yeah, unless the have adult females," Victor said.

"Why?"

"Think, Jimmy!" Victor said.

"To make supersoilders like us," Logan said.

"That's one reason," Victor said.

"What's the other reason?"

"I don't know," Victor said. "We are going to have to teach Harry about mating. When did your kids learn?"

"Talked about it with them two years ago," Logan said.

Victor looked around and found Harry sitting on a lower bunk. "Let's go."

Victor sat on Harry's right and Logan sat on Harry's left. Harry looked at both of them.

"What?"

"Harry, what do you know about mating?" Logan asked.

"Mating?"

"Yeah, mating," Victor said.

Harry shrugged. "I think I might know."

"Which is?" Logan asked.

"Well, while I was locked in my basement," Harry said, "I could hear my parents making weird moaning noises. Does that count?"

Victor and Logan laughed.

"Yes. That's part of mating," Victor said.

"Vic, maybe we should do this a little bit at a time," Logan said.

"He's fine with hearing it all at once," Victor said. "Hell, even your kids can help."

Kane and Kenji looked up from what they were doing at Logan and Victor and smiled.

They talked for three hours. Harry nodded his head. When Victor got really into it, Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Logan thought for sure the kid was going to faint. Then Harry went pale.

"All right, that's enough, Victor," Logan said, sternly. He thought the kid heard enough.

"I haven't even gotten to the good parts," Victor said.

Harry's face went more pale. "G-good p-parts?"

"ENOUGH!" Logan yelled. "He's thirteen fucking years old, Victor, he doesn't need to hear all of this! He's barley a teenager!"

"He has to know these things before we have to mate in a few days!" Victor said.

"MATE?!" Kane and Kenji yelled.

"We have to do what you just told me?!" Harry asked.

Victor and Logan nodded.

"But we're just kids!" Kane yelled. "Harry ain't even old enough!"

"I don't want to be forced into doing this!" Kenji yelled. "Yes, I want to do it, but not like this!"

"I don't want to do it period!" Harry said. "I just turned thirteen years old three weeks ago!"

"We don't want to lose our virginity yet!" Kane and Kenji said.

"It's okay, kids," Logan said. "We'll get through this. It's going to be okay."

All the kids did was nod. The cell door opened and Bruce was led into the cell. He growled at the guards. They growled back and slammed the door shut. He turned to Logan and Victor.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Hell if I know," Bruce said. "I was taken out of the Feral Cell and here I am. You guys have to mate in a few days, huh?"

They nodded.

"You best hope you two get adult females," Bruce said. "They are easier."

Victor and Logan nodded.

"The youngest have to mate, too?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah," Victor said.

"Goddamn," Bruce said. "They went down another year."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"They had the age limit for teens to mate at fourteen years to seventeen years," Bruce said. "Now it's kids that are barley teenagers. They must be really desperate. Thirteen year olds don't do good with mating. The females and males that are thirteen. . .their feral side isn't fully developed."

"Which means?"

"I ain't telling you," Bruce said. "None of ya can handle it. Let's just say that it ain't good. It's very bad. You might find out later after Harry mates."

"We understand," Logan said.

Bruce nodded and looked over at Harry. He then shook his head. "Feral breeders. . .sick sons of bitches," he scowled. "I swear I'm going to kill everyone of them for what they're doing to those poor young girls." He looked at Logan and Logan looked back. "All five of you follow me," Bruce said. "You have to eat for energy to mate."


	5. First Job

First Job

The last few days went by faster than any of them liked. Today was Mating Day as Bruce called it. Bruce had given lessons about mating to Harry, but in a gentler way than Victor. Harry had no clue for never leaving the basement and his parents never talked to him about sex. Bruce explained to Harry how to do it. Harry would nod his head understanding. Logan laughed at Victor because Harry stayed clear of the blonde after the first talk about mating. Victor would get frustrated trying to talk with the boy and Logan would laugh at his attempt. Poor Victor.

"I told you so," Logan said, laughing and walking to him.

Victor growled, smiling and shoved his baby brother away from him.

Their bonding got stronger during those few days. It was just like old times for Victor. Damn, Victor really missed his brother, but he never showed it. Earlier when the two of them met at that bar, Victor was learning to control Sabretooth and he's been doing that now. But when they have to mate with those frails, the Sabretooth will want to be free. No chance in hell. Logan had been trying to get Victor to meditate, but it hadn't work out too well.

The previous day Logan and Victor were sitting cross legged on the floor of the cell. Bruce had taken the kids and showed them some of the "cool stuff" around the facility.

"Focus on something other than Sabretooth, Victor," Logan said. "Clear your mind of him. Don't think about him."

Victor tried. Then failed. Images of his past came to his head. Mostly when he was Sabretooth. He tried pushing them out and think about what was happening now, but it didn't work. He opened his eyes and sighed, frustrated.

"This isn't working," Victor growled.

Logan opened his eyes. He was in deep meditation and didn't hear Victor. "What?"

"I said this isn't working," Victor said. "He keeps popping back into my mind! I try to focus on something else but every time I see the death I made all those years ago."

"Let's take a break," Logan said.

Victor nodded and stood up, stretching. He then sat on the left lower bunk and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and remembered another thing about this place. "I remember another thing about this place."

"What?" Logan asked.

"For some reason guys with long hair are forced to get it cut to shoulder length," Victor said. "I need a hair cut anyway--"

He looked at Logan.

Logan shook his head. "Oh no. I'm not cutting your hair. I don't even know how to."

"It's not that hard, Jimmy," Victor said. "I can't do it myself. My claws can't cut my hair."

Logan growled and got to work on Victor's hair. "Sit on the floor. Yer too damn tall."

Victor chuckled and did as ordered. Logan pulled Victor's hair back into ponytail form and cut some of it off. Victor felt the hair and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, Jimmy," Victor turned to him. "You did good." Victor's hair was surprisingly even shoulder length. "Damn, I thought it'd be a lot worse."

Logan shrugged. "I'm the best there is at what I do."

The cell door opened and the kids stood by Bruce.

"You guys and the kids have to go to the Feral Cell," Bruce said.

Soon they arrived and waited in the cell. The same boys were in there again. Some of them were tired and the rest were sleeping.

"How does this mating this work?" Logan turned to Bruce.

"They pair you up with girls," Bruce said.

"How many?" Victor asked.

"Depends on Stryker." Bruce crossed his arms. "Harry is weak right now, so he'll get two girls. Kane and Kenji are strong and they'll get five girls. You and Logan are probably the strongest male ferals. You and him will get ten girls. You two will choose your first girl for the day then Stryker decides who you will mate."

"What if we don't want to mate?"

"They will inject some sort of liquid into a female to affect your feral side that you won't be able to resist and will be forced to mate," Bruce said. "They're expecting us back at the Cell."

Back in the present Logan, Victor, and, the kids were waiting in the Feral Cell. Logan looked over to Harry. The poor kid was pale and shaking. He was frightened. That kid ate a lot of food the last few days because of his healing factor needing the energy. Everyone in the Feral Cell were getting their fill before mating. But all the boys stared at Harry. He was still eating at lot and they were wondering how the hell he could eat that much. Bruce explained to the young ferals that that can happen during when you are healing from bad injuries. He told them Harry's case was he was abused, beaten, starved, and had a fever.

Harry scarfed the last raw meat he had and belched loudly. It echoed through out the room. Harry laughed so hard that he fell over. Kane and Kenji were also laughing. The other teenage ferals chuckled and went back to eating.

"Better?" Victor asked Harry.

Harry nodded, still grinning.

"Damn, kid, that's the biggest burp I've ever heard with out soda," Logan said.

"What's soda?" Harry asked.

Logan and Victor weren't surprised by his question. Kane and Kenji chuckled at his question.

"Soda is a bubbly drink," Logan said.

"Oh." Harry's cheeks were getting hot from embarrassment.

Bruce walked over to them. "Guys, it's time."

Logan and Victor nodded and got up. The kids looked at each other then got up and followed Bruce, Logan, and Victor. They soon arrived at the Feral Mating room. Bruce opened the door and Logan, Victor, and the kids entered the room. Bruce closed the door as he left. The room was half the size of the average high school gym. Doors covered every wall in the room. Stryker stood in the center. He walked to the five ferals. Logan still wondered how he was still alive.

Stryker looked at Harry. "You're the weakest. Go to Door 1."

Harry went through the door that had 1 on it. All the doors were numbered.

"You twins go though Door 2," Stryker said.

"Wait, me and Kenji have to mate in the same room?!" Kane asked.

"Don't argue!" Victor snapped in a low voice.

They nodded and left.

Stryker now stood in front of Logan and Victor. "You two get Door 3."

They walked into the room and saw twenty girls. Half of them were adult females. Victor and Logan looked at each other. They sighed. The first girl Logan walked to was seventeen. Victor already chose a woman in her twenties. All the other girls left. Logan and the girl went of the other side of the room. Victor the same. The girl stood against the wall waiting for Logan to make his move. He stepped closer and whispered, "Don't worry. I don't like doing this to girls your age. In fact I hate."

The girl nodded. She removed her clothes and laid on the floor. Logan removed his pants and spread her legs apart and slipped inside her. Logan started thrusting gently. The girl moaned in pleasure. God, he hated doing this to girls that were children. And worse she was enjoying this. Then he did it harder to get it over with.

Victor had her legs apart and was thrusting, but not as gentle as Logan. He wanted this over with ASAP. He did it harder and harder until the woman was screaming his name and he was stupid enough to tell her what it was. Now he would be haunted by this for the rest of his damned life. He did used to rape women all his life, but stopped a few weeks back to block out Sabretooth.

Exactly five minutes later Logan and Victor's sperm was released into the women's wombs. They slipped out of the women and put their pants on and left the room. Stryker wasn't in the main room. Logan and Victor looked at each other. Logan fell on his ass and put his head in his hands. Victor crouched beside him.

"Holy fucking shit," Logan said. "That girl. . .she enjoyed it. I hate doing this. It ain't right."

"I just got done rapin' women a few weeks ago to block out Sabretooth," Victor said. "This ain't helpin'. And I was stupid enough to tell her my _name_. She kept on screamin' my name in pleasure for God's sake. Damn, this really ain't helpin'. I hope Harry's okay."

"Y'know Vic, Ya gettin' close to Harry," Logan said. "I think you should take him in as yer own. You have the same past as him. You understand what he's going through. Probably the only one that knows. So, be a father to him. It'll help with blocking out Sabretooth, too. You need a kid around you, Vic, and you know it."

Victor nodded his head, but then shook it. "I won't be able to adopt him. There's no chance of it. When we get out of here and I try to adopt the boy there will be no proof of his parents abusin' him because of his healin' factor."

"I know someone who can help," Logan said. "He's the same person who helped me with adoptin' the triplets when they were babies. Nobody knew where their mother was, but that didn't stop him from gettin' me the custody of the kids."

"You think Harry's parents will want him back?"

Logan shrugged. "Possibly."

Some time later the kids stepped out of the rooms and joined Logan and Victor. Victor looked at Harry and went to the boy's side. He crouched beside him and put his hands on Harry's boney shoulders. Harry was pale and looked like he was going to faint or vomit.

"You okay?"

Harry shook his head.

"C'mon and sit down."

Harry did as ordered and sat next to Victor. Harry laid against Victor and closed his eyes, shuddering from what he did. Victor put his arm around him and pulled him closer. Harry curled up against Victor and tried to relax. Victor smiled down at the boy. The Feral Mating room door opened and Bruce stood there and motioned for them to come with him. They did. Bruce led them back to their cell and stood in there with them.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Nightmare," all of them said at the same time.

"This kid liked it," Logan said. "I hated it."

"What about you, Victor?" Bruce asked.

Victor was sitting on the left lower bunk with Harry leaning on him. "Same here. I hated it. I used to rape women all the time, but I stopped a few weeks ago to block out my feral side, Sabretooth. I was stupid enough to tell the bitch my name and she screamed it in pleasure."

"The kids?"

"Harry came out all pale and looked like he was gonna faint or puke," Victor said. "He still looks like it."

The Japanese kids shrugged. "It was okay," they said together.

"Well, you don't have to mate again for a little while," Bruce said.

They nodded.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry said.

He leaped off from the bed and into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. They heard retching coming from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Harry had to go that. I'm sorry you all at to go through that," Bruce said.

"It's not your fault," Kane said. "It's not our fault. It's Stryker and Vance's fault."

"Yeah," Kenji said. "That last girl I had to mate wasn't nice about it. She was pissed off at me. Didn't like how I was doing it. What the hell, right? It was my first fucking time doing it!"

"Me and Kenji both got shit from those bitches," Kane said. "When we were done we looked at each other, shook our heads, and left that damn room."

"I hope Harry's okay," Kenji said. "He hasn't talked about those two girls."

"Probably never will," Kane said.

A few hours went by and Victor looked at his watch. 9:35 pm. Kenji and Kane were asleep on the right bunks. Victor was sitting on the floor. Logan sitting on the other lower bunk. Bruce was gone. Harry hadn't come out of the bathroom since he went in. He wasn't vomiting anymore. He stopped two hours ago. Victor heard mumbling and looked over at Kane and Kenji. They were talking in their sleep and moving around. Both of them almost tumbled right off the bunks. Kenji smiled and giggled in his sleep, said something about chicken, and stayed laid on his back.

Victor shook his head, chuckling then looked over at Logan. He was staring off in space.

"Jimmy? Jimmy? Jimmy!" Victor stood up and stood in front of Logan and bent down and looked straight at him. Logan's eyes were looking at Victor, but not seeing. Victor waved a hand in front of the runt's eyes. Then he snapped his fingers. "Jimmy?". He punched him square in the jaw and Logan fell to the floor. A slap would

Logan got up from the floor. "What was that for?"

"The kids are sleeping. Quiet the hell down!" Victor said, quietly. "You were staring off into space. I said your name four times and you didn't answer. What were you thinkin' about?"

"The past," Logan said. "I got a few memories back. Memories about you."

"Good ones I hope," Victor said.

"Some of them," Logan said.

"Some are better than none."

"Were we really close?"

Victor nodded. "We're brothers. We stick together no matter what, little brother."


	6. Kaya

Kaya

They have been there in that hell-hole for four months now, doing whatever the hell they were told to do. Kaya was doing better than the other girls in the cages. She was always taken to the Girls' Feral Cell during the first two weeks, but never chosen and she found that odd. Stryker would always look at her, but never choose her.

Kaya hasn't seen her father, brothers, or Victor since she was dragged away from them. She wore this weird clothing that looked like some sort of dress. It was made out of some sort of leather. She had been looking around to see if there were any ways to escape. There was no way to escape without being detected if she opened the cell. No, she would use the damn window at the back of her cell. She would wait until the middle of the night. That's when everybody was asleep. Even the damn guards were sleeping instead of watching the girls. They thought that the girls and women were weak and were smart enough not to try anything. Some of the women did as they were told. They underestimate Kaya. She doesn't go down without a fight. She only pretends to be frail and the men actually believe her. _Men are so stupid._ Kaya looked at her watch. Midnight.

She had been planning to escape through the bared window for four months. Planning ever since she was brought to this cell. Everyday when she when everyone was gone, she would snap out her claws and saw away the bars from top to bottom. Two weeks after being captured, Kaya removed the thin, but dark colored blanket from her cell bed (she doesn't share a cell with anyone), found a marker in a corner of the cell, drew a picture on it, and used it as a wall hanging, covering up her, as she called it, Escape Plan.

"What is that on the wall?" a guard would ask her.

"A wall hanging I made," she would say.

The guard would nod his head and be on his way. Stryker even believed her. Then at midnight she would saw away the bars and stop at five in the morning. Why take four months to saw off the bars? Because the guards would notice never notice a huge pile of dust on the floor that was once five four foot bars attached to the window compared to bars sitting in the corner of the cell.

Kaya walked over to the wall hanging and took it off. The window was a foot above her. She climbed up onto it and gently pushed the window gently open. Surprisingly, it didn't squeak. She shrugged and climbed out. _Why am I not surprised?_

A forest was three hundred feet from her cell window. She looked around. No guards. She got up and bolted as fast as her feral side could run into the woods. It started pouring rain. She kept on running and could hear sirens in the distance.

_Oh, shit!_

Kaya ran and ran and ran. Her lungs heaved and her legs burned. She wanted to stop running. Wanted to rest, but she could hear the Feral Hunters catching up to her. Kaya stopped at a tree, putting a hand on it to keep from falling, and panted. Her legs hurt so much. She spotted mud on the ground. She sat on her knees and grabbed handfuls, spreading all over her arms, legs, neck, and face. This would help hide her scent. Also the rain was away her scent, too. Now those bastards wouldn't find her.

Kaya started running again. The rain ceased and the mud washed away some. Some hours later, Kaya found herself near the Canadian/Maine border. She could see the sign that said welcome to Maine. Kaya was walking, slumped, and was ready to collapse. There was snow everywhere. She knew she was in Northern Maine, but didn't know what town she was in. She came across a pay phone. She dialed a number.

The phone rang and rang. Then somebody finally answered the phone.

"Charles Xavier."

"Charles, it's me, Kaya!" she said.

"Kaya! What happened to you, your brothers, father, and Victor?" he asked. "You have been gone for four months!"

"We were kidnapped by who ever kidnapped the other mutants!" Kaya said. "I escaped."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since we were separated from each other."

"Where are you, Kaya?" Charles asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "Somewhere in Northern Maine."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly."

She hung up the phone and sat there beside it. While Kaya waited she ran a hand over her stomach and her brows furrowed. An hour went by and she heard the roar of the Blackbird before it came into view. It landed and Kaya got up and walked to it as the bottom hatch opened. Once on board Kaya was greeted by Charles who turned his chair around. Kaya walked over to him and fell to her knees, hugging Charles and began crying. Charles put a hand on her back as she cried.

"It's alright, Kaya," he said. "You are safe now."

When they arrived at the mansion, Charles led Kaya to the infirmary. She sat on a table while Hank checked her vital signs. When Hank was done Kaya got off from the table.

"Are there any sweats down here that I can change into before you continue?" Kaya asked. "I can't wear this damn thing anymore."

Hank nodded. "There are some in that bottom cabinet to your left."

Kaya nodded, grabbed a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt, and changed in the bathroom. Kaya came out and returned to the table. "Much better. Hank, there's something you need to know."

Kaya lifted her sweatshirt so that her stomach showed and it was not completely flat. "Touch my stomach."

Hank ran his hand over it and frowned. "This can't be right," he said and brought over an ultrasound. "Lay down and keep your shirt up."

Kaya did as ordered and Hank squeezed get onto her abdomen.

"What can't be right?" Charles asked. "Is she--"

"Pregnant?" Hank turned to the screen. "I think so."

"WHAT?!" Kaya said.

"See for yourself." Hank turned the screen to Kaya. It showed a four month old fetus. "You are four months pregnant." He saw the look on her face. "Did you even know?"

Kaya shook her head, shocked. "No. No wonder I wasn't chosen."

"Chosen?"

"Yeah, all the female ferals were taken to this room. Stryker would choose which girls would mate. I was never chosen."

"Did you say Stryker?" Charles asked. "He can't be alive. He died when the dam broke."

Kaya shrugged. "He is alive."

"Do you remember anything else?" Hank asked.

Kaya nodded. "Something happen during the second week I was there. . ."

_Four months ago_

_Second week_

_Kaya's cell:_

_Kaya was sitting on the floor of her cell. She heard some noises and then a voice._

_ "Hey."_

_ Kaya turned her head and saw a boy that looked like Daniel Radcliffe. He was looking at Kaya through the little window in her cell door. "Who are you?" _

_ "Name's Damon." He opened the door and closed it behind him. He extracted his nail claws and grinned evilly while he walked to her. "I can't wait two more days."_

_ She started backing off and was breathing heavily. She knew what he meant. He jumped and pinned her to the floor while she screamed and tried fighting back, but he was stronger. Damon ripped her clothes off. She screamed for help, but none came. _

_ Her screams echoed and someone slammed the door open. Four guards came in and took Damon away. Kaya was curled up on the floor crying and wounds were healing. She saw someone kneel beside her and saw it was Vance. She saw him earlier. _

_ "It's alright, child," he said. "Nobody is going to rape you anymore."_

_ He grabbed the blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her. He guided her to her bed and left. _

Present:

". . .and he left," Kaya said.

Hank wiped the gel off her belly. "You can sit up now."

Kaya nodded and pulled her shirt down.

"You said Stryker was alive?" Charles asked.

Kaya nodded.

"Do you know where the others are?"

She shook her head and started crying. Hank put an arm around her and she wrapped her arms around his chest and cried into it.

"I miss them so much!" she sobbed.

"We all do, too," Hank said.

"I don't want to have this baby without them being here," she said. "What month is it?"

"January 2nd, 2023," Hank said. "The baby will be due sometime in June. We will get them back in time. Go upstairs and rest."

Kaya nodded and left. She exited the elevator and headed to Logan's room. She closed the door behind her and laid on his bed. His scent on the pillows were still there and she held one close to her chest and started crying.

She woke up the next morning and it was Saturday. She looked at her watch and it said 9:00. Kaya got up and headed to the kitchen. She found Hank, Ororo, Scott and Jean all sitting at the island.

"Mornin'," she said.

"Morning," Hank said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She joined the others. "Did you tell them?" she whispered to Hank.

He shook his head. "We might as well before it really starts showing."

Kaya nodded. "Guys, I need to tell you something. . ."

"What is it, Kaya?" Ororo asked.

"I'm. . .long story short," she said. "I got raped while I was kidnapped with Dad, Victor, my brothers, and Harry and I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Scott and Ororo said at the same time.

"You are pregnant?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Kaya said.

"You were raped?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Kaya answered. "Dad, Kenji, Kane, Victor, Harry, and I got kidnapped by ferals. They brought us to this facility that's some sort of breeding camp. This boy that was my age couldn't wait two more days until Mating Day and raped me."

"Who is Harry?" Ororo asked.

"After we found Victor up North at a bar we all heard screaming and ran to it. When we were deep into the woods a feral boy that was naked popped out of a bush and he told us his name was Harry. That's when we got kidnapped. Enough talk about the facility."

"What do you want to name the baby?"

"If it's a boy, the name is Indiana," Kaya said. "If it's a girl, the name is Dakota."


	7. Walk and Rage

**Thanks for the views! Please help me decide if the baby should be a girl or a boy! I want your opinion!**

Walk and Rage

After another month of mating they were all tired. More tired than any of them have experienced. They were made to mate three times a week after being there five or six months. None of them could take it anymore. Especially Logan and Victor. It was beyond hell for them. Logan would vomit almost every time he had to mate underage girls. Victor had nightmares nonstop about the women.

Victor woke up from another nightmare. He looked down at the floor where Logan slept. His little brother's breathing was even. He had a peaceful night. Victor ran a hand through his hair and got up. He glanced at Logan's watch. 9:00 am. He didn't know what day it was. He lost track after three months. He did know that the year had changed to 2023 after the staff had a New Year's party that all of them heard thanks to their heightened hearing. He looked up at Harry who was sleeping in the bunk above his. He touched the boy's cheek then forehead and frowned. He was sweaty, but didn't seem to be having a nightmare. He whimpered in his sleep then sighed. He did feel a little feverish, but that was just him healing. As far as Victor knew, you get feverish or cold when your body heals.

He looked at Logan's kids on the other bunks. They were sleeping well, too. He wished these nightmares would stop. They always ended with Sabretooth resurfacing and slaughtering the woman and eating the flesh and drinking the blood. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. He was surprised that they were getting this well treated. He thought it would be a lot worse, but so far nothing has happened. Victor didn't like that Vance guy one bit. He still couldn't remember anything else about this place. He knew that Vance looked familiar.

Today, Bruce was taking them to walk around the grounds. Victor knew Logan would like that. Hell, he needed it as much as Logan and the kids. None of them have stepped foot outside since they were taken five months ago. There was a window in the cell so they could get fresh air, but it was nothing compared to being outside.

He remembered when he and Logan had to run away from home and take care of each other. Victor took good care of his baby brother. They lived in the woods for a little while then tried a small town. Victor didn't like it too much, but Logan was still too weak to survive in the winter. While they stayed at a hotel for a few days, some bastard found out they were not normal and chased them out of the town. Victor did manage to steal a few things for himself and Logan. A pair of shoes for Jimmy and some money for the next town. He sighed at the memory, wishing it could be like old times again.

He got up and shook his baby brother. "C'mon, Jimmy, wake up. Bruce'll be here soon."

"Go away. . ." Logan mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.

"C'mon! Wake up! Don't you want to go outside? You love the outdoors!"

Logan growled warningly from under the blanket. So not a morning person. Victor growled back, ignoring the warning and pulled the blanket off from him. Jimmy sat up and glared at his older brother. Victor tossed the blanket on the lower bunk and checked on Harry. Harry had gotten sick last night and was throwing up and feverish. He still was.

"How's Harry doin'?" Logan asked.

Victor shrugged. "Still the same."

"Maybe he's healing still. He got pretty sick from that food last night," Logan said.

"Maybe."

Victor saw the Asians get up a few minutes later. Soon Harry woke up.

"Victor?"

"Hey, cub, how are ya doin'? Feel better?"

Harry nodded.

"You up for going outside?"

Harry again nodded, sat up, and yawned. "Where outside?"

"Just around the grounds. I'm gonna see if I can find a way to get out of this hellhole."

"Victor?"

"Yeah, cub?"

"Can I call you 'Dad'?" he asked. "You've treated me so well unlike my father."

"Yeah, ya can," Victor answered.

Harry smiled. Victor smiled back. Yeah, he needs a kid in his life. About an hour later Bruce arrived and they are soon walking down the halls. Victor looks around to see if there is a way to get out. So far there is nothing. Once outside Logan and Victor can see it's Alkali Lake, but it's changed over the years. The top has been rebuilt and the area has been enlarged so that you can walk or whatever. Bruce started walking left.

They walked the entire compound. Victor didn't see of any way they could escape, but when they went by their cell window Victor got an idea.

Logan enjoyed the walk and loved the fresh air. He could hear the animals in the woods and smell the pines. He saw that some of the male and female ferals were enjoying being outside. His kids were enjoying it too. He felt like running. He then got an idea.

"Hey Victor," Logan looked at his brother. "Race ya to the fence!"

"Yer on!"

They both took off at full speed. Logan was getting ahead of Victor and went past him.

"I don't think so, Jimmy!"

Victor then ran on all fours and was gaining on him. He jumped and tackled his brother to the ground and pinned him.

"I thought we were racing?" Logan asked.

"Changed my mind," Victor said. "I haven't had a chase in months!"

"Having fun?"

Logan and Victor's heads turned to Bruce who was standing over them with his arms crossed and the kids standing beside him.

"Yeah," Victor said.

"Get the hell off me," Logan said.

Victor did and Logan stood up.

"I'm afraid we have to go back inside," Bruce said.

They nodded and headed back in. Once inside their cell Bruce turned to them.

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Kaya," Logan said.

"And she's Japanese, right?"

"Yeah. Did something happen to her?"

"Yeah," Bruce said. "It happened about five or six months ago. She was sitting in her cell and this feral came up to the door. He went inside after knocking out the guards and. . ."

"And what?"

"He raped her."

Logan stared at him. His breathing started getting heavier. His eyes started turning black and growling came from his throat.

"Logan. . .?"

"Who was it?" Logan growled.

"A sixteen year old named Damon," Bruce said.

"Calm down, Jimmy," Victor said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"CALM DOWN?!" Logan roared. "My daughter was raped and you want me to calm down?!"

"You are not going to go and kill him!"

"Logan, he's already been dealt with--" Bruce started.

"And you! You tell me way after it happened?!"

"I just found out today!" Bruce defended himself. "It happened five or six months ago."

"What?! I'm going to kill him!"

"If you go and hunt down that stupid kid you are going to get into trouble!"

"He's right, Jimmy!" Victor said. "Just calm down. Where is Kaya?"

"She escaped last month," Bruce said.

"She's at Xavier's school," Victor said to Logan. "She's fine."

Logan nodded, calming down. "She's six months, huh?"

"Yeah. Now that it's February these people are going to inject the females with a liquid so that they will give birth within three days," Bruce said. "Don't ask me how. I have no clue."

"Is that even possible?" Victor asked.

Bruce nodded. "Has been for five years now."

"Shit."

"I know," Bruce said. "The youngest girl was fourteen and she died from child birth two years ago. I was close to the girl. She was my niece."

"Sorry," Victor and Logan said at the same time.

Bruce nodded.

"You said the boy has already been dealt with?" Logan asked.

Bruce nodded.

"This is my fault," Logan said, sitting down on a bunk. "If I didn't bring them than this wouldn't have happened. Kaya wouldn't have been raped and gotten pregnant."

"This isn't your fault, Jimmy." Victor sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't anyone's fault. Yeah, Xavier said to bring the kids for experience, but he couldn't have known that this would happen. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. But if we weren't there in the forest than we wouldn't have found Harry. Don't beat yourself up about this."

"Yeah, Dad, Kaya will be fine," Kenji said. "We'll get out of here in three months in time for Kaya's baby. Be happy! You are goin' to be a grandpa!"

"Who are you, Victor?" Kane asked. "I've been wondering since the way you have been acting with Dad."

"I'm your uncle, cubs," Victor said.

"Our uncle?" Kenji asked.

Victor nodded.

Kane and Kenji looked to and fro between Victor and Logan.

"Cool," Kane said.

"Oh, shit," Kenji said. "You're our uncle?"

Victor nodded.

"You're goin' to have to watch yourself, Kenji," Logan said. "I can't always stop Victor from attacking you."

Kenji nodded. "I'll try. This is so cool that we are uncles!"

"Yeah, it is cool," Kane said. "I hope we can get out of here in time when Kaya has the baby."

Kenji nodded.

**Again help me decide if Kaya's baby should be a boy or a girl.**


	8. Rescue Plan

Rescue Plan

The next day, Kaya and the team were sitting in the War Room. They were trying to figure out how to rescue Logan, Kenji, Kane, Harry, and Victor. Kaya had a hand on her stomach while Charles was talking.

"I have been trying to get in contact with Logan, but something is blocking it," he said. "There must be some barrier around where ever they are that's blocking it."

"Kaya, didn't you say that Stryker is alive?" Scott asked.

"Yeah he is," Kaya said. "But I don't know where the facility is. Dad told me, Kane, and Kenji a few things about Stryker, but never told us where the facility is."

"If Stryker is indeed alive than there's no doubt that where you ran away from is at Alkali Lake," Charles said.

"The military facility where Logan got is claws from?" Scott asked. "But it can't be. That place went underwater after the dam broke. There's no way anyone could get there now."

"You never know, Scott," Hank said. "We haven't been there for at least twenty years. They could have done something to make it possible to get there or they could have rebuilt."

"We won't know until we get there," Scott said. "Kaya do you know where they are in the facility?"

"No, we got separated as soon as we got at the entrance," Kaya said. "I have no idea where they are."

"Could you track them?"

"I don't know," she said. "I don't know."

"We'll give it a try," Scott said. "How tight is their security?"

"About two to five minutes they found out I was gone," Kaya said. "So yeah, it's tight. It'll be really hard to break them out because all the guards are ferals. They'll smell you in no time."

"How can we do this then? You know how the mutation works."

"We can cover our scents with vinegar. I think vinegar and pepper will work. That stuff will burn their noses and they won't be able to use them. We can also make some sort of stink bombs with the vinegar, too. I'll have to wear a mask or something so that the vinegar won't effect my nose."

"Okay, there's one plan," Scott said. "Now we need to figure out when to get in there."

"I think that the guards in the Males' Cells are asleep at midnight along with the guards in the Females' Cells. If so then it will be a lot easier to get them out," Kaya said. "They are usually sleep for five hours because they think that the women are weak and will do anything they say. I also think it's the same with the men."

"Okay, then we should land--"

"At least 25 miles from the facility," Kaya said. "We have two flyers. Jean and Storm can carry two people. I can carry one person while I run at super speed."

"Let me read your mind to see if they really are at Alkali Lake before we do this," Charles said.

Kaya nodded and Charles wheeled over to her. He put his hands on either side of her head and concentrated. He saw flashes of the inside of the facility. It was Alkali Lake, but it didn't make sense that everything on the inside was dry and that the place wasn't under water. Charles opened his eyes.

"They are at Alkali Lake," Charles said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"I have no idea, but they are," Charles said. "Some how they are there."

"We have to get them out of there now!" Storm said.

"Not a good idea," Kaya said. "They will stop looking for me within a few weeks. We should wait a few weeks."

"Kaya are you sure you should go?" Hank asked. "You are six months pregnant. Something could happen."

"I know, Hank, but I'm going to find them. I had to leave them behind before because I was trapped in my cell with a sleeping guard at my cell. The smallest noise would have woken him up if I escaped through the door."

"How did you escape?"

"By the window in my cell," Kaya said. "then I ran and ran. I didn't know where I was so I kept on running at super speed with mud covering my scent and the ran washed away my scent too. Then I ended up in Maine, called you, and here I am."

"Alright, we will wait the few weeks and prepare for the rescue," Charles said. "Kaya, Forge can help you make the bombs, but it will have to happen next week since he is busy."

Kaya nodded. "Yeah. I hope they are okay."

"We all do," Charles said. "I wonder who this Vance is."

"I do, too," Kaya said. "He doesn't smell like a mutant or a human. Who ever he is, he doesn't like the ferals raping the females or mating when they are not suppose to. And he doesn't like the ferals to misbehave. I don't know what happened to Damon, but I haven't heard of him since he raped me."

"I hope that Logan, Victor, my brothers, and Harry won't do anything stupid to get into trouble."

"Yes, for their sake," Charles said.


	9. Slave Auction

I FORGOT TO SAY IN EARLIER CHAPTERS THAT DAMON, BRUCE, ANTONE, AND VANCE ARE MINE, TOO.

Slave Auction

A few days later Logan and Victor were arm wrestling on the floor. Victor's strength versus Logan's strength along with adamantium laced bones. They were evenly matched. The kids were cheering them on.

"C'mon, Dad!" Kane said.

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" Kenji said.

"C'mon, Dad! Don't let Logan win!" Harry said. "Kick his worthless runt ass!"

Victor and Logan's arms were shaking from the force of trying to force the other down. Logan slammed Victor's right arm down on the concrete floor. It made a loud and sickening crack. Victor's howl echoed through out the cell and hall. Logan immediately let go of Victor's arm. It was broken along with his hand. Victor tried to move it, but it sent a sharp jolt of pain up to his shoulder. He yelped.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Vic, I'm sorry," Logan apologized.

"This is the last time I'm listening to you, runt!" Victor yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have arm wrestled with you! Now my arm is broken along with my hand!"

"It'll heal," Logan said.

"Yeah, they'll heal," Victor said. "But the wrong way with this many bones broken. It's going to have to be re broken so that the bones can be set straight."

"Let me see your arm," Logan said.

Logan felt Victor's hand and Victor hissed at every touch. Yeah, every bone in his arm and back of his hand was broken. Damn.

"We're going to have to put a splint on it," Logan said.

Just then Bruce ran in. "What happened?! I heard screaming!"

"My brother broke my arm and hand while we were arm wrestling," Victor said.

"It needs a splint," Logan said.

"There's some in the Med Bay," Bruce said. "Follow me."

Bruce led them down the hallway to their right and were soon in front of the Med Bay. The doctor looked at Vic's arm. The doctor was feral.

"Yeah, it's broken alright," he said. "It's going to take awhile to heal. I'll put a cast on it. I'm going to have to set the bones in your arm. You are going to feel a lot of pain. One. . .two. . .three!"

Victor howled as the bones was set. The assistants had to hold him down. He continued howling as the doctor set every bone in his arm and back hand. Soon the doctor put a cast on Victor's arm and hand.

"That should do it," the doctor said. "Come back in two weeks and we'll X-Ray it."

Victor nodded and left with the others. Once back in their cell, Victor sat down on a lower bunk and glared at the floor. The kids went to talking with Bruce. Logan went over to his brother.

"This is your fault," Victor growled.

"I know. And I'm sorry," Logan said. "I know it was a stupid thing to do."

"This is some of my fault, too, Jimmy," Victor said. "I should have known better to not do it."

"And I shouldn't have brought up the idea," Logan said. "I knew something bad was going to happen."

"Now we know not to do it again," Victor said.

Logan got up and punched the wall in anger, ignoring the pain. "It's not fair!"

Victor stood up. "Bruce, can you take the kids for awhile?"

Bruce nodded. He understood why. "C'mon kids."

"Is Dad going to be alright?" Kane asked.

"Yeah."

They left and Victor walked over to Logan. He had his head against the wall and his shoulders were shaking. It was either anger or that he was crying. Victor touched his shoulder.

"It's not fair!" Logan turned around and sat on a lower bunk. "The adamantium! I hate it! It's a curse! I can't horse around when the kids want to because I'm afraid of hurting them. I can't play any sport that includes physical contact with the kids. I can't even arm wrestle with my boys or girl because I'm afraid that I'll break their arm like I did to you. I can't do anything because of the metal on my bones!"

Tears were flowing down Logan face as he said that. He couldn't do any horsing around or sports that had physical contact with his kids because he was afraid that he'd hurt them. Hurt them because of his adamantium skeleton being so heavy that it'd break their bones. Victor sat next to his brother and put an arm around him.

"You can still play sports with your kids," Victor said. "Just not certain sports, like football. That's a violent game sometimes. You can do other sports like baseball, basketball, soccer, and softball."

"Yeah," Logan said. His eyes were red and puffy. "God, I really hate Stryker! He ruined my life! He tricked me into getting the adamantium put on my bones."

"He said that I wouldn't survive the procedure," Victor said. "I wanted to kill him, too."

Bruce came in. "You got to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because in 5 minutes is the annual Slave Auction."

"The what?" Logan asked.

"The Slave Auction," Bruce said. "One or all of you are going to be sold to the highest bidder. Hopefully, you two and the kids will be sold together."

"What will they do to us?"

Bruce shrugged. "Whatever they want I guess. They'll have you a week and then the Auctioneer will choose if you will stay with them. Other bidders will try to buy you while this is going on. Oh, and, um, there's another thing. One of Vance's assistants told me that I'm somehow related to you. That I'm somehow either your or Victor's son."

"WHAT?!" Logan and Victor said.

Bruce just shrugged.

"Great. Just perfect," Logan said. "Now we'll never get out of here in time for Kaya to have her baby. There's got to be some way to get out of here. . ."

"Can I come with you when you escape?" Bruce asked. "Please, let me come with you. I can't stand being here any longer. After what happened to your daughter, Logan, I can't be here anymore. I can't take it. All I do is watch after the teenage cubs and be there with the females when they give birth to a cub because the fathers are forbidden to be there. And when the cub that is born is female and isn't any use to Vance, I have. . ." he trailed off.

"Kill them," Bruce said. "They raise them and then breed with them. Vance blames the girl if the pregnancy doesn't go well. Blames her for being weak because of her not being fully feral. And I have to kill her and the unborn child. It's one thing I can't do anymore. Please let me go with you when you escape."

Logan nodded. "You can. They would have to kill me if they wanted me to do that."

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, they beat me for not killing a girl. Not enough to kill me, but damn close. After that I've been doing as they say. We need to go."

Logan nodded and Victor and the kids and himself followed Bruce down an unfamiliar hallway and were soon met by some guards. They grabbed the six of them and shoved them into a room then it slammed the door shut. The six of them looked around and saw that they were in some sort of circular room with tall glass windows in front of them. Victor growled at the people behind the glass. Where the people sat was darkened and you couldn't see them. The Auctioneer came out of nowhere and stood beside them.

"Here we have is a family of ferals," the Auctioneer said. "The small muscular dark haired one and the tall muscular blonde one are the toughest and strongest of the family. The redhead is also very strong and tough. The Asian kids are also strong and hard to break. The smallest is small and weak. Perfect for whoever is bored."

Victor growled at that last sentence and pushed the boy behind him, still growling. The bids were going up and up. Finally after ten minutes the highest bidder stood.

"Twenty million!" The bidder said.

"Twenty million going once, twice," the Auctioneer said. No one bid higher, "sold to Vance!"

All the other bidders grumbled curses and waited for the next bunch of ferals. Vance walked through a door that was on the left side of the glass windows. He walked up to them. They were branded property of Vance's, but he didn't officially own them then. The community wouldn't allow a slave owner who had a business like Vance to do whatever to a slave. No matter how badly they wanted to have them, they would have to either buy them in an Auction or live with not owning them.

Vance could no longer hold himself back. Being a Breeder was a hard job with all the feral mutants. It was so tempting to try and have them. Now they were HIS. He can now do whatever he wanted to them. Make them do whatever he wanted. He couldn't help but grinned at them. He loved being an Owner. The last feral didn't last two days.

"Come with me." Vance turned around and led them down another hallway, going up a stairway. As they went up, the walls changed from the old cement to polished wooden walls. When they reached the top floor, they saw the door was also wooden. Vance opened the door and they saw a huge apartment that was half the size of the gym back at the mansion. "Welcome, ferals. This is my home and is now your home for the rest of your lives."

"'Rest of your lives'?" Logan repeated. "What do you mean?"

"You are owned by me. You are my slaves until you die, little man," Vance said.

"I thought we were suppose to stay a week and the Auctioneer would choose to let us stay," Bruce said. "What happened to that?"

Vance laughed. "That little rule doesn't exist when I have slaves, Bruce, so all of you will forever be mine no matter what."

Logan growled. "I ain't no one's servant, bub." The Wolverine was inching its way to the surface.

"Jimmy, calm down," Victor whispered to him.

"You are my servant, runt, and you'll do as I order," Vance said. "Or you will be punished."

"Nobody calls Jimmy 'runt' but me!" Victor hissed at Vance.

"Very well," Vance said. "Here are the rules. Firstly, you will do as you are ordered. Secondly, if you disobey in any way, you will be punished. Thirdly, watch yourselves and especially the kids while there is company. They don't do well near ferals. Your room is the second door to your left, ferals. I expect you to get up early."

Vance left and came back with a live baby deer struggling in his hands. Harry's eyes brightened at the sight of it. It looked like Bambi. Vance put the deer down and it calmed. Harry's hand reached out to it and pat its head. He never saw a deer this close before.

"Please tell me this deer is your pet!" the boy said. He loved deers. It was the only animal he would never hunt. They were just too beautiful to harm. He'd never kill one again.

Vance laughed. "No, its not a pet. It's your food for a few days."

"What?!"

"The deer is your food for a few days."

Harry swore his heart skipped a beat. Deer was food for a few days? They had to kill this beautiful animal? "We have to kill it for food?"

"No, YOU have to kill it, boy."

Harry refused. "No, I will NOT kill it."

"You will do as ordered," Vance said. "Kill the deer."

"No." Harry glared at him.

"Kill. The. Deer."

_"_No."

Vance snarled and backhanded the boy so hard, Victor and Logan thought Harry's jaw broke. The Kane and Kenji were about to help Harry when Victor put an arm in front of them. He shook his head.

"Don't interfere," Victor whispered to them. "You'll make it worse."

The snarled and nodded. Victor wanted to so badly to get his boy away from the bastard. He knew better than to interfere, but the protective side of Sabretooth was inching closer to control Victor's body. He figured the boy had to kill a deer like he had to a rabbit back when he was being abused as a boy.

Vance continued beating Harry black and blue. Still he refused to kill it. "Than you will be forced to watch it get killed," Vance growled. "You the tall blonde one, get over here."

Victor did as told. "Yes?"

"Kill the deer in front of the boy."

Victor looked from the deer at the other side of the room to Harry who was laying on the floor. Victor called the deer over. It walked over to him.

"Jimmy, hold Harry in place," he said.

Logan nodded. He hated this as much as Victor. He grabbed Harry's arms and pinned them behind him and held the boy as he sat on the floor.

"We're sorry, Harry," Victor said.

Victor ran his clawed hand over the little deer. He hated this so much. Reminded him of his past as a kid. He sighed and without looking, snapped the deer's neck. The creature fell to the floor, dead. Harry struggled in Logan's grip until he heard the crack of a neck. Victor looked over at Harry. Harry was looking wide eyed at the dead baby deer and he was also a little pale. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the deer.

Vance growled, not happy about making Harry watch it. He looked over at Harry as Logan released him. The boy walked over to the deer and touched it. Victor put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Victor said to him. "It's okay."

Harry nodded.

"The six of you get to the room and go to sleep. You will be up at six in the morning and standing right here in the hall. Good night, ferals."

Vance left. Victor picked up the deer and slung it over his shoulder. Logan led the way to the room. They entered and was surprised that the bedroom was big enough for all of them. There were six mattresses and pillows and blankets. Harry went to the far side of the room. There was a place where to set food that was to last a few days. Victor looked over the deer and growled.

"That Vance is a lair," he said. "This will only last us for tonight. Jimmy, yer going to skin the thing and cut the meat off."

"Why can't ya do it? You have claws," Jimmy said.

"Because I gotta tend Harry."

Victor got up and went over to him. He found Harry in a corner with his legs pulled close. Victor sat next to him.


	10. Vance's Slaves and Guests

Thanks for the great reviews!

Vance's Slaves

Victor bolted upward into a sitting position. He was panting and sweat poured off him. He was just staring wide eyed at the wall. He looked at his hands and felt his teeth. _Still there_, he thought. He let out the breath he was holding. He looked at his watch. 2:00 am. Only three hours of sleep. He got up and went into the private bathroom the room had. He turned the light on and went over to the sink. He put his hands on the edge and looked at his reflection. He had a nightmare about his childhood. About being locked in the basement. About his father ripping out his fangs and claws. He shuddered at the memory. He looked again at his reflection. He extracted his claws, grabbed a lock of hair and started cutting. Truth was that his claws went through his hair like butter. His claws went through mostly anything. He chuckled at the memory. All he wanted to do was annoy his baby brother and had succeeded.

Soon there was a huge pile of blonde hair surrounding his feet. He also cut most of his long eyebrows, too. He looked in the mirror and examine his work. His head was really shorten down along with his sideburns and eyebrows. His hair was so dark and so were his sideburns. He looked less like a cat after cutting his hair off. Victor retracted his claws, cleaned up the hair, and went back to his mattress. He flopped down on it and tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come. He wondered what would happen now. They wouldn't be able to escape so easily now. He and Logan would have to look around to see if there was any way.

The next morning Victor heard someone saying something.

"Dad, get the hell up!" Harry said, through the closed door. "You over slept! Vance is gonna be out there any second! Get up!"

Victor looked at his watch. It was only five minutes after six. _Fuck Vance_, Victor thought and put his pillow over his head, growling at his son.

"Victor, get yer ass out here!" Victor heard his baby brother say at the door that was closed.

"Make me, runt!" Victor said back, his head still under the pillow.

"Victor, I know you ain't a mornin' person. Neither am I. I will come in there an drag your ass out here if you don't get your ass in gear."

"Fuck you," Victor growled.

He heard his kid brother growl and open the door. Logan walked over to him and tried pulling the pillow off his older brother's head. Victor tightened his grip and growled. Logan growled back and tugged on the pillow with both hands. Victor waited until Logan was pulling as hard as he could, and Victor let go. Logan fell back and landed hard on his ass. He growled and looked at Victor. His jaw dropped (this is now the Origins Victor Creed).

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Cut my hair off," Victor said as Logan stood up.

"With what?"

"My claws."

"You told me your claws couldn't."

"I lied. Wanted to annoy you and it worked."

Logan growled. "Get your ass up. You over slept."

Victor got up and followed his brother into the hallway. Vance was nowhere insight. The kids and Bruce were sitting on the ground waiting for them.

"Where the hell is Vance?" Victor asked them.

They shrugged.

"Then why the hell do we have to get up this early?"

"Because you need to prepare for my guests," Vance said, walking up to them. "Like I said, they don't get along well with ferals. They will be here in a few weeks."

"How will we prepare for them?"

"I know what you guys are like," Vance said. "The others don't like that. They like slaves being obedient and not talk back. I can tolerate you talking back. But they won't tolerate it. I wanted to tell you before they come over."

"You had to get us up at six in the morning to tell us?!" Victor growled.

"Yes. Just to piss you off, feral," Vance laughed. "Nice hair cut."

"Name's Victor. Thanks."

"What are your names?" Vance asked the kids and Logan.

"Kane," Kane growled.

"Kenji," Kenji growled.

Harry just stared at the floor. "Harrison or Harry."

"Logan," Logan said.

"Vance, sir," Bruce said. "Victor has to have his arm X-Rayed by the Doctor in two weeks. Thought you might like to know."

Vance nodded. "It shouldn't interfere with them coming." Vance turned around and walked away. "You can go back to sleep, ferals."

Victor growled at him and walked back into the room. The others followed. Victor headed into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower," he said.

"I don't think the cast is waterproof," Bruce said.

Victor growled. "I don't give a shit."

Victor slammed the door, stripped, and turned the shower on. He stood there and the water pounded his body. The hot water relaxed him and he started purring. Then he heard the his brother laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked through the wall.

"You're purring, Victor," Logan replied.

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Really? Then you just like imitating a motor?"

"Shut up, Jimmy!"

"No, I don't so."

"Don't make me come over there."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Don't push it, little brother."

"What, are you gonna spank me?"

Victor roared. He turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and threw the door open. "YER DEAD, JIMMY!"

Logan laughed. "I was just teasin'," he said as Victor chased him around the room.

Two weeks later Victor had his cast taken off. His bones were completely healed. Victor and the others were in their room. The kids horsing around and Victor, Logan, and Bruce were talking. Victor was flexing his arm and hand. It was still stiff from being in a cast for two weeks.

"How's your arm, Victor?" Bruce asked.

"Just stiff," he answered. "Do you really think that you are my son, carrot-top?"

"Maybe," Bruce said. "I have no idea. I look 29. I've been looking that age since '94 because of my healing factor catching up with my age and is now staying at the age of 29. I don't even remember when I was born."

"You don't know when you were born?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't. All I remember is being with Weapon X since I was brought in at the age of 16."

"That was back in '85, kid," Victor said.

"I know. Stryker told me back then that I've been 16 for a very long time. I've also wondered why I act like you and have the same exact powers as you ever since I first saw you all those years ago when you and Logan joined Stryker's team."

"I remember having a second son decades ago, but he was killed by mutant haters when he was just four years old," Victor said. "His mum died and I took care of him. His name was Damien B. Creed."

"All I remember is being with Weapon X, Vance taking over it, and my name," Bruce said.

"We can get Xavier's help to figure it out when we get back to the Mansion," Logan said.

Later that night Logan and the others were waiting for orders in the back of the living room. The guests had arrived an hour ago. There were two of them and they were men. They had brown hair and were brothers. Logan and the others didn't know what their names were. The guests were drinking alcohol mixed into some sort of red liquid that were in glasses.

"That's some bunch o' ferals ya got there, Vance," the eldest of the brothers said.

"Thank you, Vlad," Vance said.

"I like the smallest there," the youngest named Adam said, sipping the red liquid.

"Come here, Harry," Vance said.

Harry nodded walked over to them. Adam put his drink down and pulled the boy over to him. He grabbed Harry's chin and turned the boy's head, sniffing him all over. Victor's fists clenched.

Adam smiled. "Smells so good. Maybe we should become Owners and get ourselves some slaves, huh, brother?"

Vlad growled. "Maybe."

"And play around with them, too, eh?" Adam again sniffed Harry. "Even though we don't like ferals too much, I really like this one, Vance."

Adam started running his hands up and down Harry's small body. The other two didn't pay any attention. It was a normal thing for Adam to do. Harry stood frozen, too scared to move as Adam touched him. Victor growled as Adam licked Harry's face. Adam's hands roamed further down to the waistband of the boys pants.

"You taste good, Harry," Adam said. "I wonder what your blood taste like." He licked the boy's lips.

Victor started for Adam, but Logan and Bruce held him back, not wanting him to get in deep shit and get punished.

Adam then planted his lips on Harry's and ripped the boy's pants clean off. Harry's scream was muffled by Adam's hard kiss. Adam drew blood from Harry's lips and his eyes turned gold. The blood he tasted drove him crazy and he sucked on Harry's lips and pinned the boy to the floor. Vance and Vlad looked down at the scene and continued on talking, not caring what was happening.

Victor growled and he saw red. Sabretooth was free and roared. He threw Logan and Bruce off him and ran at Adam on all fours. He picked Adam up and slammed him against the wall on the left side of the room. Sabretooth was snarling and swiped his claws against Adam's face. Adam screamed. It happened so fast, Vance and Vlad didn't notice what happened until Adam started screaming. Victor threw Adam to the back of the room. Vance and Vlad went over and checked on Adam. While Victor scooped his son up in his arms.

Logan and the other ferals ran over to Victor to check on Harry. Harry was hiding his face against his father's chest and was crying. Vance and Vlad helped Adam to his feet. He glared at Adam, wanting to kill him to for what he did to Harry.

"It's going to be alright, Harry," Victor whispered to the boy. He wiped the blood off his healing lips. "It's okay. Nobody's gonna hurt you again."

"This is why we are not Owners!" Vlad yelled. "Ferals are too fucking violent to keep as pets! They should only be used to breed for being soldiers like Stryker wants! Look at what the tallest one did to my brother! I want to see some punishment!"

"Believe me, he will be dealt with," Vance said. "I am so sorry for what happened. Part of it is Adam's fault and you know it."

"I know," Vlad said. "But you can't blame him. Blood drives him more crazy than anyone, and you know it."

"Yes," Vance said. "It was good seeing you, old friend."

"Same here," Vlad said. "Goodbye."

They left and Vance turned to the ferals, growling at them. "Victor, come with me."

Victor nodded and put Harry into Logan's arms and followed Vance. Once in a room that was the farthest down the hall, Victor felt something sharp stab in in the neck. He felt a needle and collapsed unable to move.

Three hours later:

Vance backhanded him across the face. Victor was hanging by his arms from the ceiling. His feet were bound and his toes were barley touching the floor. He was all bloody and bruised from the beating he was receiving. His head was laying on his chest and he was panting. He was now able to move, but he didn't bother to try and free himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to. Vance grabbed him by the hair and yank his head up to make him look at him. Vance growled, not able to help himself. The next thing Victor felt was something sharp. Blood poured down the feral's neck as he screamed in pain. He felt Vance's mouth sucking on the wound. He could feel his blood leaving his body. Then Vance pulled away. Victor was now panting harder and his head was down. He looked at Vance. He saw the blood covered his mouth and neck and chin. He also saw the gleaming white fangs.

Vance laughed. "You taste so good, feral. Your blood is so much better than the others' blood back at the breeding camp. Let's see what the other three's blood taste like later, huh?"

Vance cut him down and Victor fell face first into the cement floor. He tried moving away from the Vamp and Vance walked to him as Victor was backing off. Victor was cornered and trapped. Vance ripped the leather off Victor legs. Then Victor screamed, scared to death. Vance removed his own clothes and Victor paled and screamed, "NO!"

Vance kept on drinking Victor's blood as he raped him. Victor became weak and couldn't move. Some hours later, Vance grinned evilly at the broken feral that was laying curled up on the floor. Victor was dragged back to his, the kids', Bruce's and Logan's room. Vance opened the door and threw him in there and locked it. Victor was still bound and was extremely weak from the blood loss. He was curled up, still panting hard, and could hardly move. He was laying on his side and he saw a shadow on the floor. Then someone crouched beside him. It was Logan. Logan saw his brother's naked body smeared with blood and covered with injuries that didn't seem to be healing. He'd been horribly beaten and savagely cut.

"Hey, buddy. C'mon, let's get these ropes off you," Logan said.

He extracted a middle claw and cut the ropes from Victor's wrists and ankles. The feral was breathing heavily now. Victor was just staring at the wall. Logan helped him to his feet. The smaller feral put one of Victor's arms around his neck and wrapped an arm around Victor's waist and half carried him to the mattress. Logan gently set his brother on it in a sitting position and put a blanket around him. Victor pulled his legs close under the blanket and buried his face in his arms and his shoulders started shaking. Logan was sitting on Victor's left. He smelled Vance on him, salt from Victor crying, and Victor's blood. Logan touched the not healed vampire bite on his neck. Logan knew that that bastard rape his brother. Logan looked over at Bruce and the kids then back at his brother. The kids started getting up to go over.

"Leave them be, kids," Bruce said.

They nodded and sat back down.

Logan put an arm around Victor's shoulders. "You okay, Victor?"

Victor shook his head.

"It's okay," Logan said softly. "It's okay. C'mon, let's go into the bathroom and clean you up, huh?"

Victor tried getting up, but fell back down. Logan helped him up and half carried him into the bathroom. Logan closed the door and helped Victor sit on the toilet. He went over to the tub/shower and filled it up. Once filled, he helped his older brother into it. Victor tried moving, but hissed in pain.

"It's hurts, Jimmy," he said.

"Where?" Logan asked, scrubbing the blood off his brother with a washcloth and soap he found. Soon the tub water changed into a red tint.

"All over," Victor said. "My neck really hurts."

Logan put the cloth down and looked on the left side of his neck. The marks were healing, but slowly. "It's probably from blood loss and the beating ya got." _Is it possible that he's gonna turn even if the mark heals?_ Logan thought.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Harry. "Dad? Are you okay?" he asked after shutting the door.

"Yeah, son, I'm okay," Victor said. "I just got punished for attacking that Vamp."

"You were just protect--wait, that guy is a Vampire?!" Harry's jaw dropped. "A Vampire?!"

"Yeah. . ." Vic said. "Vance is one, too."

"Did he bite you while beating you?"

He nodded.

"Holy crap! You're gonna turn into a Vampire then we all are gonna be Vampires!"

"Calm down, boy, I ain't gonna turn into a Vampire," Victor said. "He drained my blood outta me, so I'm not gonna turn."

"Okay, good."


	11. More Planning and Contacting

Thanks for the great reviews!

Chapter 11

More Planning and Contacting

The next day, Kaya was in Charles' office.

"Where the hell is this man named Forge?!" she asked. "He was suppose to be here like three weeks ago! God only knows what the fuck those people are doing to my father and brothers!"

"Kaya, please calm down," Charles said.

"No, I won't calm down!" she yelled. "They have MY family in there! The are making them mate with women, so that those sick fucks can make an army and slaves outta those poor cubs!"

"Kaya, we will get them out of that breeding camp," Charles said. "We can even try to rescue a few of them if we can."

"Why bother? Don't we have enough animals already?" Scott asked. "Including the baby?"

"Scott!" Charles warned him.

Kaya turned to him and punched him hard in the nose, knocking him on his ass. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD!" Kaya kicked him this time in the groin. "YOU WANT TO MESS WITH A PREGNANT WOMAN?! BRING IT ON, SCOUTPRICK! I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

Scott stood up with a hand on his glasses, but left them on and stormed out.

"Glad you know not to mess with a pregnant woman!" Kaya yelled after him then turned back to Xavier. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"It's alright," Charles said. "He had no right to say that about Logan, your brothers, you, and the baby. You don't have to apologize. What was it you called Scott?"

"Scoutprick," Kaya said. "My brothers and I came up with it a few years ago. Charles, I cannot wait any longer for Forge to get here. I need to start making those bombs. Can Hank help?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Forge is more experienced with making these type of things. That's why I asked him to help, but it seems he is busier than I thought."

"Alright, I'll go see him and see if we can't get to work on making them."

Kaya left and headed to Hank's lab. She found him at his desk going over some papers.

"Hey, Hank, got a few minutes?"

"What can I do for you?"

"I need help making the bombs," Kaya said. "Forge is way too busy to make it here."

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

She sat down in one of the chairs and put a hand on her belly. "I want to make some sort of bomb like thing, but have it spay mist."

"Hmm. We could make grenades and fill them with whatever you need to fill them with."

"Vinegar," Kaya said. "And pepper. That stuff mixed together can pack a big punch. It'll be really strong on ferals' noses. And I want to make a whole bunch."

"How much?"

"I don't know."

Charles came into Hank's office. "I found them in the facility."

"Where?" Kaya asked.

"They are somewhere on one of the upper levels," he said. "But they are not alone. They are with someone."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, but Victor isn't."

"Do you know what might have happened to him?"

"Not until I make contact with them, but I hope he is okay."

"Me, too."

"I'll be in Cerebro and try to make contact with them."

"Do you know how many people there are?"

"Over a hundred."

"Could you guide us to where they are once we are at the facility?"

"Yes."

Charles left and Kaya and Hank got to work on making the grenades. They put the mixed vinegar and pepper into the grenades they made. It took them two to three hours to make. Once done with the two hundred they went up for dinner.

Feral Room,

Vance's apartment,

Same time: 

Logan, Bruce, and the kids were eating the dinner. It was deer again. Victor was still like he was before and wasn't eating. He was sitting away from everyone else. Logan got up with some of the meat and walked over to him. Logan had to get him to eat something.

"Vic, you gotta eat," Logan said.

"I'm ain't hungry."

"Look, either you eat something willin'ly or I'll shove the meat down your throat. You know I can do that." Logan handed him the plate and Victor took it and started eating.

Logan had his fill earlier and was letting the others have the rest.

_**Logan? Logan, can you here me?**_

__Logan's eyes widened. _**Charles, is that you?**_

_** Yes, Logan.**_

_** Charles, thank God! **_

_** It's good to finally hear from you, my friend. It took a while for me to find you and contact you.**_

_** Charles, how is Kaya?**_

_** She's good, Logan. She has made a rescue plan and we are going to go with the plan very soon. **_

_** Okay, just hurry up. I want to get out of here ASAP.**_

_** Logan, what has happened to Victor?**_

_** Our Owner, Vance, punished him. He beat the living crap out of Victor, bit him, and raped him. My brother hasn't been the same since.**_

_** Why was he punished?**_

_** For protecting a boy named Harry. Where are we?**_

_** Somewhere near the spillway. Logan, we will get to you as soon as we can. We should be there sometime tomorrow. Do you remember where Rogue landed the jet last time we were there?**_

_** Yeah.**_

_** The Blackbird will be there. I'll tell you more when I find out.**_

_** Okay, Charles.**_

__Logan looked at Victor. "Charles just contacted me."

"What did he say?"

"That Kaya has a plan," Logan said.

Victor nodded. "When?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

Victor nodded again.

Once Victor was sleeping, Kane and Kenji went over to their father. They sat next to him.

"Dad, you said that Charles contacted you?" Kane said.

"Yeah, he did," Logan said.

"What did he say about Kaya?" Kenji asked.

"She's doin' good."

The Howlett kids nodded.

"When are they coming?" Kane asked.

"Sometime tomorrow," Logan said.

"Kaya's coming isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know where we are?"

"We are somewhere near the spillway."

"How are we escaping?"

"Not sure exactly how yet. Charles said that he will find out. I'll bet anything that Nightcrawler is gonna help us out with that."

The kids nodded and went over to their mattresses and tried to sleep. Bruce now came over. He sat crossed in front of Logan who was also sitting cross legged beside Victor. Bruce looked at Victor then to Logan.

"Do you think your Professor can help me?"

"Yeah," Logan said. "Years ago, these people fucked up my mind and then some years later Xavier helped me some. My mind is still a bit fuzzy. He'll be able to figure out if Victor is your father or not."

Bruce nodded. "Then you would be my uncle and Kenji, Kane, and Kaya would be my cousins."

"Yeah," Logan said.

Bruce nodded again. "You learn something new everyday. So, your daughter is going to rescue us?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how."

"Family must mean a hell of a lot for Kaya to come rescue you while being six months pregnant. Something could happen to her."

"It sure does mean a lot to her," Logan said. "Means a lot for our family including Victor. He was so angry at that Vampire doing that to Harry. He was willing to pay the price, too, but it didn't end too well. And, yes, something could happen, but we have healin' factors. The triplets' healin' factor is as fast as mine is."

"How fast?"

"It depends on the wound, how many wounds, and if they will make my healin' factor hit beyond its limits," Logan said. "Usually cuts and scratches heal within seconds. Sometimes it the same with gunshot wounds. Other wounds heal within minutes or an hour or more. Like I said, it depends on the wound."

"It does hurt when you snap out your claws, right?"

"Every time, but I'm getting use to it. I don't even wince at the pain like I did before years ago. What kind of claws do you have?"

"Well, I have the claws in my nails and in my forearms, too. I think my mum was a dog feral or wolf or whatever the hell kind of feral you are she was because of the claws from the back of her hand," Bruce said. "So, that would make me part dog and part cat."

"Yeah, I guess so," Logan said. "How's does your healin' factor work?"

"From what you told me about yours, mine is the same," Bruce said. "I think that your healin' factor is the strongest here at the facility. Is your brother and kids' the same?"

"Yeah, but I ain't too sure of Harry's healin' factor, but we'll figure it out when we escape this hellhole," Logan said. "Why haven't you asked any of this before?"

"Never came to mind to ask," Bruce said. "What claws do your kids have?"

"Two to three inch long claws from their nails. They also have them on their toes, too," Logan said. "Kinda makes me sad that they don't have the same ones as me. That I'm the only one with six twelve inch claws."

"You never know if they will have more than just claws from their nails. They might even have the same kind of claws as you someday," Bruce said. "I understand how mutation works. From being pregnant and all the stress she's feeling with what she feels, Kaya may end up with another set of claws. That's what happens to the pregnant women here. Most of them get another set of claws at the end of the pregnancy from all the emotion and stress they are feeling and have. Kaya may get an extra set. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, but I don't think I can," Logan said. "Not for a while after what happened to Victor."

"Alright, night, Logan."

"Yeah, night."

Bruce went over to his mattress and laid down. Logan checked on the kids and went over to Victor. He knelt beside him. Victor was covered with sweat. Logan knew that he was having a nightmare. Victor was also talking in his sleep, saying his father's name, frightened. That beating was making him have a nightmare. Logan wanted so bad to wake up his brother, but knew better not to. He cleaned up the remains of their dinner and set the bones in the corner with the others were. Logan sat on his mattress and tried to go to sleep, but thinking kept him awake.

Kane woke up to find the room lit with gray light coming in from the window. It was morning. Early morning. He found his father meditating. He decided to get up and go see him. He put his hair up in a pony tail as he went over.

"Kneel my son," Logan said.

Kane laughed and did so and Logan opened his eyes.

"I'd know that line anywhere, Dad," Kane said. "You got that from Splinter in that TMNT movie. You are nothing like Splinter. You are more like Raph. Kenji is like Mikey. Kaya is like Donny and I'm like Leo."

"Now that I think about it, I am like Raph."

"What year was the movie made?"

"2007 or 2008," Logan said.

"Damn, we first saw that movie when we were how old?"

"1 or 2 years old. Once you turned six, we've watched it every third Friday."

"Right, Movie Friday. I wonder what kind of movies have come out since six months ago?"

"Well, that movie you, Kenji, and Kaya have been wanting to see is probably on DVD now."

"Yeah, it's a Jackie Chan and Jet Li movie. I can't remember the name of it, but it's about Jackie and Jet running away from the government. And they are best friends, too. Damn, the trailer was good."

"You and your brother haven't talked much to me or the others," Logan said. "All you do is talk in your and your siblings' language. What's up?"

Kane shrugged. "I dunno. Lots of things."

"Like what?"

"Kaya, what happened to Harry, Victor getting beaten badly, and everything else that has happened to us in the past six months. It's all. . .I dunno. . .weird I guess. Overwhelming. So wrong, y'know?"

"Yeah. We'll be outta here real soon, Kane," Logan said. "Kaya will rescue us and we'll be safe back at the mansion."

"What about Uncle Victor and Harry? Will they come with us?"

"Hopefully, Victor will. He has no other place to go."

"Will he turn?"

"I dunno. It's possible I guess. His healing factor is still fighting the injuries and poison from the Vampire bite."

"Will he die?"

"No, Victor won't die. Our kind has to be beheaded to die. Even if he is drained of blood, he cannot die."

"What if we get recaptured or something? What will we do then?"  "We'll worry 'bout that when the time comes, Kane."

Kane nodded. "Do you think Victor will be scarred from what happened to him?"

Logan shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. I ain't never seen Victor like that before. That motherfucker raped and beaten my brother--"

"Wait! Victor is your brother?!"

"Shit," Logan said. "Didn't mean to let that slip. I was gonna tell you and Kenji later. Get your brother up."


	12. Victor Is Our Uncle? And Talking

Chapter 12

Victor Is Our Uncle? And Talking

Once the two Howlett kids were sitting in front of their father, Logan started.

"Kids, I got somethin' I need to tell you," Logan said. "Victor is my brother. He is your uncle."

"Victor is our uncle?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, he is."

"He's your brother?" Kane asked.

Logan nodded.

"Why haven't you told us before?!" Kenji said. "Why didn't you tell us when we were at the bar?! When we got here?! Why?!"

Logan looked down as if ashamed and closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to know that I'm like him. That I'm related to him. That I'm his brother. Didn't want you to see the animal he is. That I am."

"You aren't an animal, Dad."

"Yes. I. Am. I'm an animal. I was a lot worse when I was younger."

"What does that have to do with Victor?"

"I used to make the animal in him come out." Victor sat up. "That's what I have to do with it." Victor turned to Logan. "I can understand why you didn't want your kids to know I'm their uncle and because I would tell them stories about us back in the old days. Tell them you used to be more feral. Tell them all the bad things we've done. You've done," Victor said.

"Dad, we would never think anything different of you. Of what you used to be. We love you for who you are _now_, not for who you used to be. That's in the past," Kane said.

"Look at us, Dad," Kenji said, putting his hands on his father's shoulders. "Look at your sons!"

Logan looked up at them.

"Do you really think that we'd never love you anymore if we found out about your past?"

Logan again looked down. "Something like that," he mumbled.

"Dad, we would never do that. We're kids. We're curious about your past. About what you used to do, about where you lived, and about our grandparents. We might be a little like, whoa, but we will always love you no matter what."

"Everyone I ever cared for died. All the women I loved died," Logan said. "Kenji, I don't want you, your brother, your sister, and her baby to get hurt or killed."

"Dad, who killed the people you loved?"

Logan hesitated, not sure how to or even tell them that it was always Victor that killed them for a lot of reasons. One being to remind Logan of who and what he is. Then Victor spoke up.

"Why don't you two take Harry and see if Bruce'll take ya outside," he said.

"But Dad hasn't--" Kane and Kenji started.

"Go outside," Logan said.

"But, Dad--"

"Now!"

"Yes, Dad." They got up and waked Harry up and got Bruce up too.

"Can you take us outside, Bruce?"

Bruce was still half asleep. "Can't--" He saw the look Victor was giving him. "Sure, I'll take ya if you want. Meet me outside the door," he said as he turned to Victor. The kids went out of the room. "I want to know what's goin' on when we come back, Victor. How long should I keep them out?"

"Two hours," Victor said.

Bruce nodded and left.

Victor turned to Logan. Logan wouldn't look at him. "Jimmy, look at me. C'mon, little brother, look at me," he said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder and Logan looked at him. "Are you afraid that I will hurt your kids? Jimmy, I would never hurt them. I would never do that to you."

"Right. You did to me all those years ago," Logan said.

"Because I wasn't in control," Victor said.

"You weren't in control?" Logan laughed. "Looked like you were in control. You killed the woman I loved the most! Silver Fox told me it was okay to love again and you ruined it!"

"I wasn't in control, Jimmy!" Victor stood up. "I tried so damn hard to contain him, but he was too powerful. I didn't kill her and you left me behind!"  "Yer blamin' me for this?!" Logan stood up. "The blame is on you! It's yer fault that she died! You were the one that killed her!"

"It was a set up!" Victor growled, Sabretooth clawing its way out of the cage. "You walked out on me! On what we do!"

"On what _you_ do, Victor!" Logan growled back. "You kill innocent people for fun. You enjoy doing it and it amuses you."

"That is what I did for Stryker! He ordered me to do it!"

"But you killed the team and Kayla!"

"For God's sake, Jimmy! For the last time I didn't fucking kill her! It was a damn set up!"

"You are the way you are because of our father beating you!"

"Don't you dare drag our father into this, runt!"

"I will! He was nothing but a worthless drunk! Yer just like him!"

"SHUT UP!"

Victor picked Logan up by the throat and slammed him into the wall. He was strong enough to do that because o his strength slowly returning. His face was just inches from his little brother's. Then he just dropped him and sat on the mattress, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. . ." Victor said. "I shouldn't have done that. It just when that happens I can't. . ." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, too, Victor," Logan said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Victor shook his head. "No. Another time."

"Was I really tricked into getting the adamantium?"

"Yeah, you were. I helped by 'killing' Kayla."

"Why did he do it?"

"Wanted to make you a weapon."

Logan didn't ask anymore questions. The answers his brother gave him lead to more questions. Always lead to more questions and would never stop. He looked at him. Victor was still holding his head. What they just argued about didn't make much sense to Logan. Probably didn't make sense to Victor either. Logan knew he went to far when he started to bring Victor's father--his father--into the fight.

"It was me who killed Thomas Logan."

Victor nodded. "Yeah. I was with you when while you were sick. You were always sick when you were a kid. I remember that while I was with you in your room, James Howlett II was also in there. Our father was calling his name. He left. Then there were gun shots. I then remember that we were by the front door. Our father was drunk and had his shot gun. He was trying to take your mother. He shot James. Then your claws popped from your hands for the first time and you stabbed him. He then told you with his last breath that he was also your father. You ran off and I chased after you. We're brothers, Jimmy. We stick together no matter what. We'll take care of who ever gets in our way. Do you remember me saying that, little brother?"

Logan nodded then laughed. "God, we're fucked up aren't we, Victor?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Victor looked at his baby brother, smiling. "We're brothers, Jimmy. We stick together no matter what. We'll take care of who ever gets in our way." Then the smile faded away and he looked down. "But that ended a couple decades ago after Stryker put a couple adamantium bullets to your skull, wiping your memory."

"That ain't true, Vic." Logan put an arm around his brother. "As soon as we started talking at that bar, it started again and hasn't stopped."

"It has with Vance." Victor shuddered.

"Okay, maybe it has, but it's gonna start again when we bust out of this hellhole. You were the one who told me that all those years ago when I was a weak kid. We fought in every war except for the Revolutionary and nobody has stood in our way. We always eventually escaped prisions during the wars. Kaya's got a plan. What's gonna stop us from trying now?"

"Vance and Stryker. Vance has got something planned for us. I just know he does. Stryker does, too."

"Victor, we_ will_ get outta here," Logan said. "Ain't nothin' gonna stop us."

Victor nodded.

"When we get back to the mansion, I want ya to talk with Charles about what happened with Vance and Thomas Logan."

Victor just nodded. "Arguin' is just a waste of time. I'll talk with him, but I ain't talkin' about our father with him or anyone. Not for a while."

Just then they heard Charles in their minds.

_**Logan, Victor, Kaya has just informed me that she and Kurt are going to teleport you and the others to the Blackbird when we come for you. She will be using grenades filled with mixtures that will overwhelm the guards' senses--**_

_** To make it easier for us to escape,**_ Logan thought.

_**Right. I will be guiding Kurt and Kaya to where you are. Victor, how are you feeling? You were in bad shape a while ago.**_

_** I'm doin' okay,**_ Victor thought,_** Still kinda weak feelin'.**_

_** We'll get you checked out,**_ Xavier told him.

_** A lot of things have happened, Chuck, **_Logan thought, _**When we get back Victor, Bruce, and I will need to talk with ya. Bruce is another feral that showed us what was what and we knew the kid when we were part of Stryker's team. He claims to be Victor's son. **_

_** We'll look into it after the rescue mission,**_ Charles said to Logan,_** How is your brother mentally?**_

_** Seems alright,**_ Logan thought,_** I had to make him eat something a while ago, but I don't know. He won't show or tell how he's feelin'. Damn, we're so much alike. **_

_** We'll deal with it later. We will be there in five hours or so.**_

Charles broke contact and Logan and Victor looked at each other.

"Let's get some rest," Logan said. "They're coming in five hours or so. We're goin' home."

* * *

So sorry it took so long to update. I had a huge writer's block on this story. Hopefully, the next one won't take so long to write. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be of this story. I think I'll write two more chapters. I've been thinking of a sequel. Might write a few chapters or so of a Sabretooth, Bruce, and Harry story of them after Feral Breeder. I got another story I'm starting to write. It's a Sabretooth story called Daddy's Boy, but I'm not sure if I'll write anymore yet. I'll post the first chapter and you all can tell me what you think about it. I would appreciate if you guys would read and review my X24 Neko stories if you haven't already. I want to know what you guys think of it. Thanks!


	13. Pregnant Lady Rescues & Sickness Switch?

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 13

Pregnant Lady To The Rescue and Sickness Switch?

A few hours later Logan and Victor were sitting on Victor's mattress while Logan was cleaning the bite on Victor's neck. It was infected and pus was coming out of it.

"Damn, Victor, this bite ain't healin'," Logan said. "It's infected."

"My healin' factor is still healing the other wounds," Victor said. "It'll heal."

"What if it doesn't heal?" Logan said. "You never know what might happen."

"We'll worry about it if it happens," Victor said.

"Are you doin' okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Jimmy. Don't baby me more than you already are."

"I'm just worried 'bout you, Victor."

"I know, Jimmy."

"You sure yer okay?" Logan looked at Victor. His face was pale. "Yer face is all pale."

"I don't know."

"This bite is not lookin' good at all." Logan wrapped a clean cloth around Victor's neck to cover the wound. "Ya need some antibiotics, Victor or else the infection is gonna get worse," Logan said. "Good thing we're goin' home in a few hours."

"I'm gonna lay down. Wake me when we leave."

Logan got off Victor's mattress and let his brother rest. The kids and Bruce returned a few minutes later. Logan told them the plan of getting out of the hellhole. The kids went to the other side of the room while Logan and Bruce talked.

"So what happened?" Bruce asked. "What did you and Victor talk about?"

Logan told him what they talked about.

"Oh," Bruce said.

"Yeah," Logan said. "Victor ain't doin' too good. His healin' factor a little bit slower than mine and it's taking a while for the other wounds to heal. The bite is infected and he needs antibiotics. His healin' factor ain't gonna be able to heal the Vamp bite on its own. It hit its limit."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I honestly dunno. I don't know much of these things." Logan got up and went over to Victor. He was paler. He felt his forehead. "Shit," he cursed.

"What?" Bruce went over.

"He's got a fever," Logan said. "His forehead's burnin' hot. Get me a cold washcloth and a bowl full of cold water."

Bruce nodded and went in and came out with a washcloth and a basin. "I found this under the sink," he said and handed the cloth and basin to Logan.

Logan down and put the basin at his feet, dipping the washcloth and ringing it. He set it on his brother's forehead.

"Dad?"

Logan turned to his kids and Harry. They were crouched beside Bruce.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Harry asked.

"The bite on his neck is infected," Logan said. "He has a fever and needs antibiotics."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Logan shrugged. "I dunno. I need to try and keep his fever down until we get out of here."

* * *

Two hours later

Elsewhere:

Kaya was two miles from the facility with the team.

"Okay, here's the plan," Kaya said. "Kurt, Remy, and I will go in and get them. Charles will be guiding us to where they are, so Kurt can teleport us. Remy will help with charging the grenades at the ferals in case we need them. Hank, Jean, you will have the medbay part of the jet prepped in case it's needed. Storm, Scott, you will have the jet prepped and read to go when we teleport back here. Any questions?"

"Are you sure about doing this?" Hank asked. "I know that they are your family, but will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Hank," Kaya said. "They are welcome to try and mess with a pregnant woman, but they won't last long up against me. Let's get going. Storm, some cover please."

Ororo nodded and her eyes turned white. There was a huge clap of thunder, a flash of lightning, and it started to pour.

"That'll help with covering up our scents and your scents," Kaya said. "Is Charles linked with your mind, Kurt?"

"Ja," he said.

"You ready, Cajun?"

"Oui, chere."

"Let's go."

Kurt 'ported to near the front of the spillway. There were no guards anywhere. Kurt again 'ported and Charles guided them to Vance's apartment from the spill way. Gambit pulled the plug of five grenades and rolled them to the ten guards who blocked the door to Vance's apartment. The grenades released the misty gas. It was clear and the guards fell to the floor unconscious.

"It worked! They worked!" Kaya said. "Alright, let's get to the other side of that door. Can you do it, Nightcrawler?"

"I think so. The Professor is helping very nicely vith seeing vhere they are."

"Okay, let's go."

They closed their eyes, Kurt said a quick prayer, and 'ported. They opened their eyes and found themselves facing a door.

"Kaya?"

She turned around and saw her father looking at her while he stood up. She ran into his arms. Logan held her tight, careful of her belly and they fell to their knees. Kaya cried in her father's neck and Logan laid his chin on top of her head and let the tears in his eyes fall.

"God, I missed ya, Kaya," he said.

"I missed you to, Father," Kaya sobbed. "I m-missed you all!"

Logan cupped his daughter's chin and pulled it up to make her look at him. He wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs and smiled.

"I know you ain't seen each other for six or so months, but we got to delay the reunion until we get to the mansion, mes amis," Gambit said.

"Right," Logan stood up.. "Victor is sick, we need to get him to the Blackbird."

"Dad, where is that Vance guy?"

"He left a while ago," Logan said as he lifted Victor onto his shoulder. "He won't come back for a few hours. We'll do introductions later. Let's get the hell outta here. Elf, can you 'port all of us?"

"Yes, Herr Logan."

"Let's get goin' then. I hear Vance comin' up the stairs."

Everyone in the room scrambled to hold on to each other and Kurt 'ported just as Vance entered the empty room. He heard engines starting up with his hearing and ran with his great speed outside to where the Blackbird was taking off. He cursed as it shot into the air as he was only a mile from it. He stopped running at yelled into the night at the lost of his feral slaves.

"You ferals think you are rid of me?!" he snarled into the night. "I WILL FIND YOU AND THAT DAMN PREGNANT FERAL AND WILL DRAIN YOUR BLOOD FROM YOUR BODIES! I SWEAR IT!"

* * *

On the Blackbird, Victor was strapped to one of the beds with IVs, a breathing mask, and a heart monitor hooked to him. Victor was as white as a sheet and his fever was higher and he was getting worse. Logan was standing near Victor as Hank removed Logan's makeshift bandage.

"The bite is infected, Hank," Logan said. "He needs antibiotics."

"There isn't any here on the jet," Hanks said as the jet landed in the hanger. "This is bad. Help me put him on a gurney and into the infirmary."

Logan and Hank lifted Victor onto a gurney, strapped him on, and wheeled him to the infirmary. They got there and turned to the ICU. Logan helped Hank set Victor on a bed and Hank gave Victor some antibiotics and bandaged the wound. Then he and Logan replaced the leather pants with a pair of sweatpants with the school logo on it.

"Now what?" Logan asked.

"Now we wait and see what happens," Hank said. "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Logan nodded and pulled a chair beside his brother's bed. Victor was still pale and had the fever. The bite mark looked pretty nasty before Hank bandaged it. His other wounds were almost healed, but that didn't help the bite getting healed any faster. Logan was dozing off every few minutes. Hank came in and found Logan dozing off.

"Logan, do you want to try and get some rest?" Hank asked the feral.

"No, I'm fine," Logan said.

Hank nodded and Logan fell asleep as soon as Hank left.

A few hours later, Victor started moaning. That woke Logan up. He looked at his brother and Victor started thrashing. He got up and tried to wake him. Then a beeping noise filled the room. Logan looked at the heart monitor and saw the numbers were going up. Logan heard his brother's heart beat faster and faster. The thrashing got worse. Logan tried to hold him down.

"HANK! HANK GET IN HERE!"

Hank came running in and saw Victor's thrashing and Logan holding him down. Hank ran over and tied restraints around Victor's wrists. Logan and Hank let go and the thrashing died down along with Victor's heart rate going back to normal. Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened, Logan?"

"I dunno, Hank. I was sleepin' and Victor woke me up with his moanin' and he started thrashin' and his heart started beatin' real fast."

"I'm going to try and give him some other medication. Maybe it will help."

Logan nodded and sat back down as Hank did his work. Logan's hearing picked up on sounds outside the room. He looked and saw Bruce and Harry. Logan then looked at Hank.

"Is it okay if Bruce and Harry come in?"

Hank looked up. "Yes, it's fine."

Logan waved for them to come in. They walked over and Bruce stood beside Logan as Harry went to the front of Victor's bed. Logan smelled fear and worry. It also showed on his face. Logan looked at Bruce. He smelled concern on him.

"He's gonna be okay," he told them. "Just an infection."

"A bad one," Bruce said, quietly.

"Is he gonna die?" Harry looked at Logan. "He looks like he's gonna die."

"He ain't goin' ta die," Logan said. "He's just very sick right now."

"It's from that bite ain't it?"

Logan nodded. "Nothin's gonna happen to him." He looked up at Hank who was at the other side of the room. "Hey, Hank?"

"Yes, Logan?" he asked while walking over to them.

"Could I give Victor my blood, Hank? Would that help?"

"I'm not sure, Logan," Hank said. "It's possible that it will help, but I can't be sure."

"Can we give it a try?"

"Alright, I'll bring over another bed and get a transfusion kit." Hank left and got the bed and kit.

Bruce and Harry moved to the door to be out of the way as Hank put the bed right beside Victor's. Logan laid on the bed and Hank set up the kit and soon Logan's blood was running down the tube and into Victor's arm. They waited. Soon the smaller wounds on Victor healed. Hank removed the bandages on the bite and waited for it to try and heal from Logan's blood. Nothing happened. They waited a little bit longer.

Still nothing happened.

"Logan--" Hank started.

"Wait longer," Logan said, looking at his brother.

"Logan, it is not working. We need to stop. You are going to be losing too much blood," Hank said.

"I can handle it," Logan said, starting to feel woozy.

"Logan, we need to stop. Now."

"Give it more time!"

"I refuse to let you drain yourself of your blood," Hank said, taking the kit out of Victor and Logan's arms.

Logan sat up, feeling woozy. "I. . .can. . .handle. . .it. . ." he said and fell back against the bed.

"Now look at what you did," Hank said. "You gave him almost half the blood in your body, Logan. You are not giving him anymore."

"Hank, he's my--"

"I know he''s your brother but your are not giving him anymore blood. Doctor's orders," Hank said.

"Fine, I'm gonna lay here for a while," Logan said. "Where are those sweatsuits? I need a pair."

"I'll get you a pair," Hank said and left.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked Logan.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy," Logan said.

Hank came back with the sweatsuit. Logan nodded thanks and sat up slowly and got off the bed. He was still dizzy and was stumbling as he went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out still feeling dizzy and a little nauseous. Bruce and Harry were still there and looked at him with concern as he stumbled back to the bed and laid back down.

"You are Dad's brother, right?" Harry asked Logan.

Logan nodded.

"Can I call you Uncle Logan?"

Logan nodded again.

"You don't look so good, Uncle Logan," Harry said. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I dunno. . ."

"I'm going to get Hank." Harry left and came back a few seconds later. "He's not looking to good. He's pale," he told Hank as they walked in.

"Hank, what's happenin' to me?" Logan asked the blue doctor.

"I think it has something to do with you giving Victor your blood," Hank said as he checked Logan's vital signs. "It might be going the other way around."

"You mean that. . .I'm gettin'. . .that damn poison. . .from the bite?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think you may."

"So, Victor's. . .healin' and. . .I'm not. . .because I. . .have what he. . .has. . ."

"Yes."

"Great! Just peachy!" Logan held his head and groaned. "My head hurts."

"I'll give you something for the pain," Hank said. "Is there any else that is bothering you?"

"I feel a little nauseous," Logan said as Victor was waking up.

"Jimmy?"

Logan looked at his brother. He wasn't as pale as he was before. "How're ya doin'?"

"Better," Victor said. "Why ya all pale?"

"I gave you my blood until you started healin' and Hank stopped me awhile ago. He thinks that your sickness was switched to me and my healin' factor was switched to you during the transfer."

"You have the poison from the bite in ya?"

Logan nodded. "But I think somethin' else is wrong."

"What?"

"I dunno. My head hurts, I'm dizzy, and nauseous," Logan groaned. "I'm not doing too good."

"Here's some aspirin for your headache. I think that you may have caught the flu," Hank said. "It's been going around for a few days. You must have caught right after the blood transfusion."

"Great. I'm stuck with it and no one else has it."

"It should go away within a week," Hank said.

"I'll take care of him," Victor said, getting up from the bed. "I took care of him when we were kids. He took care of me while I was sick, so I'm gonna do it again."

"Alright, Logan should have lots of fluids," Hank said. "Broth will be a good thing to give him at first to eat. It'll be easy on his stomach."

"I'll help, too," Harry said.

"Us three." The triplets were at the ICU door.

Hank nodded. "Alright. Dinner will start shortly."

"I'll help Uncle Victor and Harry take care of Dad while you guys have dinner," Kaya said.

Hank and her brothers nodded. They left and Bruce remained in the room.

"Will you need any help?" Bruce asked them.

"Yes, you can help me get us all some broth for dinner," Kaya said. "Follow me."

They shortly returned and Victor gave his brother a bowl of chicken broth and sat beside him. "You doin' okay, Jimmy?"

"Yeah." Logan sipped his broth from the bowl. He then looked to Kaya as she drank her own broth. "How's the baby?"

"He's doin' good, Daddy," Kaya said. "His name is Indiana. Indy for short."

"Why Indiana?" Victor asked.

"Because of Indiana Jones," Kaya said. "I love that man."

"Harrison Ford is really old now," Victor said.

"Yeah, so?" Kaya said. "Hugh Jackman is like 56 and he's still the hottest and sexiest man alive."

"He's nothing but a wuss," Logan said.

"He ain't a wuss!" Kaya said. "You're jealous!"

"Me jealous of him?! I am not jealous."

"Then why do you growl at the parts where I melt as he fights the bad guys?"

"I didn't growl at that. I did at the part where he was buck naked," Logan said.

"But you can't see his thingy, just his ass and the rest of his body," Kaya said.

"Well, they shouldn't, uh. . ."

"Lost of comebacks?" Kaya laughed. "I'm going to bed. Night, y'all."

Logan growled in frustration.

"Jealous much?" Victor chuckled.

"Keep it up, asshole."

Later that night Logan dreams.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Victor and James are sitting in a prison cell, their hands shackled. James looks over at Victor who is playing with a rat that's on his arm. The cell door opens. A man walks in. _

_ "My name is Major William Stryker. You've been charged with killing a senior officer. Is that correct?"_

_ "Apparently, we have some issues with authority. . ." Victor started._

_ "Just keep a lid on it," James interrupted._

_ "--sir." Victor finished._

_ "The warden tells me that your sentence was carried out by a firing squad at 1000 hours," Stryker said. "How'd that go?"_

_ "It tickled," James said as Victor played with the rat some more as it crawled down his arm. _

_ "You boys tired of running? Tired of denying your true nature? Tired of wars?"_

_ "What do you care?" Victor asked._

_ "Oh, I care. I care because I know how special you are. Valuable." Stryker crouches down in front of them. "Look, you can stay here locked up like freaks of nature, or you can join me. I'm putting together a special team with special privileges. Now, tell me, how would you like to really serve your country?"_

_ James and Victor look at each other. _

* * *

Logan bolted up covered with sweat, breathing hard.

"You okay, Jimmy?"

Logan looks at Victor.

"You were talking in your sleep," Victor said. "Did you remember somethin'?"

"Yeah," Logan said, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. "A memory. We were in this prison cell after getting shot for murdering some senior officer. Stryker came and recruited us for Team X."

"I remember that real well," Victor said. "You still don't like flying do you?" Victor smiled.

"If we were made to fly we'd have wings," Logan said then another memory hits him.

_In the plane Logan held the grab handle really tightly and he didn't look good. The looked old and was a little rickety._

_ "You don't like flying, huh?" Remy asked. _

_ "I'm fine. Just concentrate on what you're doing," James said. _

_ "You sure? You got a bit of sweat on your brow there."_

_ "Funny. Just keep your eyes on the--" _

_ "On the what? The clouds? Keep my eyes on the clouds?" _

_ "You're going up and down like a freaking yo-yo here! Where'd you get this thing, anyway?" _

_ "Oh, this is my baby," Remy said as he patted the dashboard. "I won her in a game. Jacks over fives."_

_ "Great."_

_ "Relax. We're almost there."_

Present:

Logan is breathing hard again. "I just another memory."

"'Bout what?"

"Riding in Gambit's plane to Three Mile Island."

"Didn't like it did you?"

Logan shakes his head.

Victor looks at the digital clock on the nightstand beside their beds. 2:00 am. Victor gets up and goes over to his brother.

"How do you feel?" he asked, feeling his brother's forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore."

"Still nauseous," Logan said.

"After that memory hit ya?"

"Funny."

Victor chuckled.

"Shook soda helps." Bruce got up from his cot and walked over. "My mum always gave me some ginger ale that was shook. Helps settle your stomach. You want some?"

"Sure," Logan said.

Bruce got up and got a bottle of ginger ale out of the small fridge by the door and there was enough to fill half a cup. Bruce shook the bottle

"What does shook soda do?" Victor asked.

"I honestly dunno," Bruce said as he walked over and gave Logan the cup. "All I know is that it helps settles your upset stomach when it's flat."

Logan knew that and drank some of the ginger ale. He always gave his kids flat soda before they got healing factors. That was before they were teenagers. "Thanks, kid."

"No problem."

* * *

THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? IS BRUCE REALLY VICTOR'S SON? WILL VICTOR AND HARRY STAY AT THE MANSION?

TURN IN NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The days followed into next week and Logan was feeling much better after puking his guts up after every dinner, but it got better everyday. Hank had released Logan from the ICU, but there was some bad news.

"Logan, I'm afraid I have some rather disappointing news," Hank told him as Logan sat on top of the bed covers.

"What?"

"The poison from the Vampire bite," Hank said. "It didn't come out of your system. It is still somewhere in your body, refusing to come out with the stuff I have given you. The antibiotics seem to not have any effects to it. The same is with you, Victor. Logan's healing factor may have been transfered to you and healed your other wounds, but not the poison."

"What's going to happen to us?" Victor asked.

"I don't know," Hank said. "I will have to take blood samples from you two and try to determine what will happen."

Logan and Victor looked at each other then nodded. Hank got a couple syringes and drew some of their blood.

"I'll get started on it right away," Hank told him. "Your healing factors amaze me. It will be a challenge to figure out what it is not healing the poison, but fun none the less."

Logan and Victor nodded. Bruce was still there with them and they headed for the elevator. The kids were gone somewhere. When they got in and were heading up Logan started talking.

"We need to go and see Charles," Logan said. "He can help us find out if Bruce is really your son, Victor."

"Can't we do this some other time?" Victor asked. "He's probably busy as hell after getting us freed."

"Do I smell fear in you, big brother?" Logan taunted.

"Bite me," Victor growled.

"I'm only teasing ya," Logan smiled. The elevator stopped. "C'mon, let's go."

He led the way to Charles' office. Logan was just about to knock when Charles telepathically told them to come it. Logan held the door open for them and closed it behind him. They sat in the three chairs in front of Charles' desk.

"What can I do for you?" Charles asked.

"Bruce thinks that he's my. . .my son," Victor told him.

"Is that true, Bruce?" Charles asked the redhead.

"Yes," Bruce answered. "A doctor told me that I'm Victor's son. I don't remember anything before Stryker took me into his. . .program. I was sixteen at the time. I think I was. Stryker told me that I have been sixteen for a long time. Can you help me?"

"I will try to," Charles said. "Logan has had the same problem. He has had his memories not completely intact for nearly thirty-seven years."

"How did you lose your memories?" Bruce asked him.

"I dunno. I haven't gotten that memory back yet. I don't even remember where I woke up not knowing who, what, and where I was," Logan said. "I wish they would all come back at once. We ain't here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you."

"I may be able to help you, Bruce," Charles said. "We can have sessions, but not right now. We can do it in a few weeks."

Bruce nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, there is," Logan said. "Victor needs to talk to someone about what happened back at that breeding camp, ain't that right, Victor?"

Victor nodded.

"We can do it in a few weeks," Charles said. "You need to get settled in before we start any sessions since you were missed for six months."

"What day is it?" Logan and Victor asked.

"Lost track after a few days of being sick," Logan said.

"It is Friday," Charles said. "Do you want to try and start teaching next week, Logan?"

"Yeah, I'll try," Logan said.

"There is something you should know, Logan," Charles said. "Scott hasn't been doing well during your absence. He has been getting more angry every time we've talked about rescuing you. He said something to Kaya. You should talk to her about it."

"Will do Charles," Logan said.

Later that day, Bruce was with the boys and Victor was walking with Logan, trying to find Kaya. They found her in the kitchen making a sandwich. The sat at the island. She turned around and smiled at them.

"Hi, Dad, hi Uncle Victor," she said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks," they said and Kaya sat across from them.

"How's Indy?" Logan asked.

"He's doing good. Been kicking a lot lately," she said, taking a bit out of her turkey sandwich.

"How are you doing since. . .that kid?" Victor asked.

"I'm doing okay," Kaya said. "I've been thinking about him now and then. He was nothing but an asshole rapist. Did you kill him, Dad?"

"Wanted to," Logan answered. "Couldn't."

Kaya nodded, finishing up her sandwich and she put a hand on her belly. "C'mere, Dad and Uncle Victor."

They got up and sat on either side of her. She grabbed their wrists and put their hands on her belly. Then they felt something.

"Did you feel him kick?"

"Yeah," Logan and Victor said.

Logan left his hand on his daughter belly and felt Indy continue on his kicking. He smiled.

"You sure got a big belly there," Logan said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kaya joked, making it sound serious.

"What? No, I just--"

"I'm kidding, Dad," Kaya said, giggling.

"You due, in a few months, huh?" Victor asked.

"Yep. I've been trying to think of two middle names," Kaya said.

"What are the two names?"

"I'm not telling until after Indiana is born."

After an hour of talking Logan and Victor went back to Charles' office to get Victor a room. There weren't any spare ones left because of the mutants during those six months. There was one suite that they could move into. Logan thought it would be easier if he and Victor moved in together. Be easier on him being here. Victor didn't know if he wanted to stay or not. He decided to think about for a while. He also decided to be here until Kaya had her baby and also because Harry wanted to be here.

Logan had Victor help him move his stuff to their suite on the third floor. Their suite was had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a living room. Logan and Victor walked into the master bedroom they were going to share. They moved the room around and had the bedroom's king size bed and Logan's own king size bed against either side wall. Sharing a room help jog another memory in Logan's mind of him and Victor sharing a room back when they were in Team X.

Kane, Kenji, Harry, and Bruce shared one room that was big enough for them, Kaya got her own room for her and the baby, and the unoccupied bedroom was getting turned into a study.

Logan sat on his bed and thought about what has happened during the past six months. He was not looking forward to class next week. All the kids would ask questions about where he had been and what he was doing while he was gone. He'd give it a try. He wondered who took over his classes. Probably Scott did. He's have to ask him what he taught the kids. He'd do that during the weekend.

Logan wasn't sure if he should be teaching any classes yet. No way in hell would he be able to be near an underage girl. Not for a while. Except for his daughter. He'd probably just do his Japanese class for a while and have Scott do the self defense. Or maybe have Victor do it. No, Victor couldn't handle it. To many young women in that class.

Victor walked in and sat on his bed. "The kids are all settled."

"Good," Logan said. "Do the have everything they need?"

"Yep. You okay, little brother?"

"Just thinkin' about if I should teach my self defense class or not."

"Not after what happened."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any other classes?"

"I teach Japanese."

"Why not do that instead of the defense class?"

"I was thinkin' that. I could have Scott do the defense classes," Logan said. "I'll give it a try on Monday."

"I'll come with you," Victor said. "I got nothin' better to do."

Later that day it was time for dinner and the ferals a little nervous about going down there with all the kids and them asking about stuff they shouldn't know. After half an hour of sitting in their suite they all went down and Logan was wondering where Kaya was since she wasn't in the suite. They walked down the stairs and into the dinning room to find it nearly empty. None of the kids were in there except for the older ones and the staff. Logan led the other ferals to the staff table and they sat down. They sat next to each other.

"Where are the other students?" Logan asked.

"We had them eat earlier, so that you'd wouldn't be bombarded by questions you wouldn't want to answer. Questions like what you did while you were gone," Charles said.

Logan nodded.

"Who are these two people?" Scott asked, looking at Harry and Bruce.

"The redhead is Bruce and the small brunette is Harry," Logan said. "We found Harry before we were kidnapped. Bruce was already at the breeding camp."

"Breeding camp?"

"Yeah, breeding camp," Logan said. "We mated with girls and women."

"Underage?"

Logan looked away.

"Logan?"

Logan nodded.

"You raped underage girls?!"

"I DIDN'T RAPE THEM!" Logan stood up from his seat. "I didn't have any other choice!"

"There are always choices!" Scott stood up.

"There ain't any there! If I didn't mate with that girl willin'ly then they would have made me!"

"Made you how?"

"By injectin' the girl with somethin' that would drive my animal side into mating mode," Logan said.

"Animal side? There's no need to do that since you already are an animal," Scott said. "You had sex with those underage girls. How much more of an animal can you get? And then you bring back more of them and that psychopathic killer into the mansion full of children?!"

"SCOTT!" Charles said. "Enough!"

Logan snarled, "Fuck you, Summers!" and walked out.

"Dad, come back!" Kaya said.

"Let him go." Victor also stood up. He looked at Harry who had his head down and Victor smelled the salt from his tears. He growled at Scott and picked Harry up. "Don't you worry 'bout your precious kids, Summers. I ain't staying where I ain't wanted," he said and walked out with Harry in his arms.

Charles glared at Scott as the young leader sat back down.

"I am going to try and talk with Logan and Victor. Scott, you and I will talk with them later," he said and wheeled out of the room.

Victor was out in the back yard with Logan. Victor was under a tree with Harry curled up against him asleep. Logan was laying on the ground on Victor's other side with his hands behind his head.

"Can I kill that one eyed bastard?" Victor asked.

"No," Logan said.

"How are you?"

Logan and Victor looked at Charles and shrugged.

"I don't think I can stay here," Victor said. "I've been trying to keep Sabretooth down and nobody will give me a chance."

"I will give you a chance, Victor," Charles said. "I want to help you. Scott had no right to say what you did, Logan, and he had no right to call you a monster, Victor. He has no idea what you have gone through in the past months."

"I don't care what he said about me," Victor said. "I do care that he called my son, Harry, an animal."

"Harry is your son?"

"Not biologically," Victor said. "The boy asked me if he could call me 'Dad' while we were at that breeding camp. I want to adopt the boy, but his parents wouldn't give him up and there ain't no way to show that his parents abused him because of his healin' factor."

"They abused him like you were, didn't they?"

"Yeah, I think they did," Victor said. "He was naked when we found him."

"Maybe he was sexually abused," Charles suggested.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Victor said.

"Since you changed your appearance he looks like you."

"I guess he does."

"What feral mutation does Harry have?"

"He has the same catlike mutation as me."

"Have you been thinking about staying here?"

"Yeah I have, but I'm not sure if I will," Victor said. "Might go to one of my safe houses."

"What if Vance finds you, Harry, and Bruce? You will be safer here," Charles said. "I will protect you, Victor."

Victor nodded. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

Sometime later, Victor and Logan returned to their suite.

The next week, Logan started his class. He and Victor walked into the control booth of the Danger Room and found Scott in there.

"Summers."

"Logan." Scott turned to him from the booth window.

"Came to see how yer doing with teachin' my class," Logan said.

"You going to take it over?"

"Not sure," Logan replied. "I'm going to give it a try and see where it goes."

Scott nodded. "I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I had no right to say it."

Logan nodded. "You don't understand what I've been through since I got my claws and bones at Weapon X and you never will."

Scott nodded. "I didn't have any right saying that about you either, Victor or those kids."

Victor just growled at him.

A few minutes later the students entered the Danger Room and Logan went over to the P.A with Scott.

"Look, it's Logan!" a student said.

"Hey, kids," Logan said.

A few minutes later Logan watched as the kids did their class. He was quite impressed how far the kids had gotten with their training. Soon it was over and the kids filed out to the locker rooms. Logan decided that he'd teach a class the next day then decide if he was up to taking them over.

The next month was going well. Logan had been teaching his classes, Victor had been helping him, Bruce had taken over being the sex ed. teacher, and Harry had been taking classes with the triplets. Victor had been doing his sessions with Charles and Bruce had been doing his, too. Victor was now sitting in Charles' office, trying to talk with him. It wasn't working out.

"Victor, we can talk when you feel ready," Charles said.

Victor nodded and stood up. "Thanks for your time even though we didn't really get anywhere," he said and left.

It continued on like this the following month and they didn't get anywhere. Victor, Logan, and Kaya were in the kitchen on a beautiful Saturday. Everyone else were gone except for Hank, who was still studying Victor and Logan's blood, was with them in the kitchen. Logan and Victor dragged Hank to the kitchen. Kaya was at the stove making a Japanese stir fry. The aroma of the food traveled to Hank, Victor, and Logan's noses.

"Mmmm, that smells good," Victor said.

"I taught her to make that stir fry a few years ago," Logan said.

A few minutes later, Kaya turned off the stove, put the stir fry on four plates, and served the food. They dug into the food. Kaya was half way done with her food, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I think my water broke," she said.

"Let's get you down to the infirmary," Hank said.

They headed down and pains hit her and she cried out as a contraction hit her. Logan carried her down and ran down the stairs with Hank and Victor. Hank prepped her for the delivery and Kaya was put in a hospital gown. Hank was trying to get Victor out.

"Let him stay," Kaya said. "I want him to stay, please."

Hank nodded. "Okay."

"Uncle Vic, sit on my other side."

Victor did as told and Kaya's right hand latched onto his left hand. Kaya's other hand was latched onto Logan's right hand. She was squeezing the life out of their hands as another contraction hit her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS TO ME!" Kaya yelled.

"You go right ahead and kill him," Logan said.

"After you have this cub or pup," Victor said.

"FUCKING TO SOMETHING, FURBALL!" Kaya yelled.

"I'm coming," Hank said as he went over to her. "When I tell you to, push okay?"

Kaya nodded.

"Push!"

She did and cried out.

"Again!"

Kaya pushed and cried again, her face starting to sweat. She was squeezed Logan and Victor's hands, cutting the circulation on their hands.

Logan wiped sweat off Kaya's face with a wash cloth. "Ya doin' good, darlin'. Almost there."

"I can see the head," Hank said. "C'mon, Kaya, two more times. You can do it."

Kaya pushed and cried louder. "I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Yes, you can, cub, you can," Victor said. "Ya almost there. Don't give up now."

Kaya gave one final push and cried out so loud that Victor and Logan yelped in pain as the scream pierced their sensitive ears. Their was the cry of a baby as Kaya fell back against the bed, panting. Hank cut the cord and wrapped the baby up after cleaning him off. Hank walked up to Kaya and handed her the baby boy.

"A healthy baby boy," Hank said.

Kaya held the baby in her arms. He looked like a cross between Damon (he looks like Daniel Radcliffe) and Kaya. "He looks a lot like him," Kaya said.

"What do you want to name him?" Hank asked.

"Indiana," Kaya said. "Indiana L. V. Howlett."

"The L and V stand for?"

"Logan and Victor," Kaya said. "Indiana Logan Victor Howlett."

Hank nodded. "I'll give you some time alone. I'll get your brothers, Harry, and Bruce," he said and left.

Logan and Victor turned to Indiana then looked at Kaya.

"You named the baby after us?" Logan asked.

Kaya nodded.

"You don't even know me," Victor said.

"That didn't stop me from naming my child after you, Uncle Victor," Kaya said. "It don't matter if I don't know you that well. You're still family no matter what."

Victor nodded.

"How can we tell if Indy is a cub or a pup like you said, Uncle Victor?"

"If he has claws on his fingers then he should be a feral like me," Victor said. "If he's got claws like Jimmy, then he'll be a feral like him. I ain't sure about that one. Jimmy's claws didn't show up until he was around fourteen."

"Damon had nail claws like me," Kaya said. "So the baby will get those claws?"

"Maybe," Victor said, lifting the baby's small hand. "Looks like we won't know until he's fourteen."

"Are you going to stay Uncle Victor?"

"Yeah, I need Charles' help to find out if Bruce is my son or not," Victor answered.

Just then Kane, Kenji, Harry, and Bruce walked in and surrounded the bed.

"So we are uncles?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, you are," Kaya said.

"Cool," Kane and Kenji said.

"Dad, are we staying?" Harry asked Victor.

"Yeah, cub, we're staying," Victor said.

One month later:

Victor and Bruce were in Charles' office. Logan was outside making sure no one disturbed them.

"Are you ready to start?" Charles asked.

They nodded.

"We will go through Bruce's mind first and then Victor's."

They nodded again.

Charles put his hands on his temples. "I need you to relax," he said.

Victor and Bruce looked at each other, closed their eyes, and relaxed. When they next opened their eyes they were in a portion of Bruce's mind.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


End file.
